Sahara
by Jameer14
Summary: Hey, guys! I decided to make a parody based on NBC's new show, Siberia. The parody will pretty much follow the same story line, except it's in the Sahara desert. Dipper, Mabel, and recurring children are plopped into an isolated forest in the Sahara desert to survive. But with NO RULES, anything can happen. Rated T for violence and dark themes, and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Day 0 (Prologue and information)**

**Hello, everyone! This is Jameer14 and I have decided to make a parody of NBC's new TV show, Siberia. It's about these fourteen people (seven men, seven women) who are put in Siberia to survive until the end of winter for a $500,000 prize. But things turn chaotic when a camera man gets hurt and the host abandons them. No matter how much they want to get out, they're stuck there living with each other. And there are no rules. It airs Monday nights 10/9 central on NBC. ****Sahara, my parody, will pretty have the same idea, except they're in the desert.**

**I have come up with a list of Gravity Falls contestants. Here is who I have so far.**

**Boys:**

**Dipper Pines**

**Gideon Gleeful**

**Robbie**

**Girls:**

**Mabel Pines**

**Wendy Corduroy**

**Pacifica Northwest**

**Candy Chiu**

**Grenda**

**Obviously, that's not enough for the game show. So I decided to let you the readers create some contestant OCs. You can either PM them to me, or leave them by reviewing. I need four boys and two girls. It'll be first come first serve. The OCs I get first will be the ones that I use.**

**Here's a template to describe your OC:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (please less that 18 years old):**

**Hometown:**

**Current School:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Characters that they wouldn't get along with:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**After I get a few OCs, I'll start writing chapters. I hope that you'll like this story!**

**~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and left an OC for me. Due to the response I got, I have decided to expand the list of contestants to 9 boys, and 9 girls. Here is the final list of contestants:**

**Boys:**

**Dipper Pines**

**Gideon Gleeful**

**Robbie V.**

**Lee**

**Nate**

**Elton Jr. (need last name)**

**Peter (need last name)**

**Robin (need last name)**

**Carl Clink (my own personal oc based on myself)**

**Girls**

**Mabel Pines**

**Pacifica Northwest**

**Candy Chiu**

**Wendy Corduroy**

**Sekhmet (need last name)**

**Lyrica Gerbs**

**Allicia Mord**

**Raven Willow**

**Cameron Pines**

**For those who left multiple, I'm sorry if I didn't use all of your OCs. I hope that you'll still like the story. Now that I have the OCs, I'll start writing real chapters. The first one should be out by Monday.**

**~Jamee14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it's time to officially kickoff this fan-fic! After you're done reading, please feel free to let me know what you think by reviewing! Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 3: Day 1**

Grunkle Stan walked Dipper and Mabel to the gate of the plane that would take them to Africa.

The twins had been entered into a children's survival show taking place somewhere in the Sahara desert. A private jet had been flying around the country picking up the eighteen contestants and Gravity Falls was the last stop. The plane would be leaving at 5:00 P.M., which was in five minutes.

"Bye, Grunkle Stan," said Mabel as she set down her luggage to give her great uncle a hug. "See you in a month."

"I'll miss ya both," said Stanford as ruffled the twins' hair. "Hey, don't you think that if you two win, you poor old Grunkle could get ten percent of the $1,000,000 prize?"

"I don't think so," said Dipper.

"Alright, how about five percent?" suggested Grunkle Stan.

"We've already talked about this," said Dipper. "Mabel and I are going to split it fifty-fifty if we win."

"Which we _are_!" exclaimed Mabel. She let go of Stan and gave her brother a high five.

"I like your spirit, kid," said Grunkle Stan. "But here's my advice: if you really want to win this thing, _trust no one_. Even Wendy. With these kinds of competitions, winning isn't everything. But it's not the only thing. The everything and only thing is to stay alive."

"Wait, Grunkle Stan, you don't think that we're going to…die?" asked Dipper. "Do you?"

Stanford took a breath through gritted teeth. "I honestly don't know. Based on the waiver that I had to sign, it seems that anything can happen, which the ABC-Disney company doesn't want to be held liable for."

"That's discouraging," said Mabel. "But thanks for the tips."

"Hey, it's the least I could do," said Grunkle Stan. "Now go make me proud."

* * *

Fifteen hours later, the private jet landed. After checking his world time website on his Smartphone, Dipper saw that locally, it was 5:02 P.M., but back in Gravity Falls, it was 8:00 A.M.

The flight actually went by pretty quickly, since everyone slept practically the whole time. Dipper knew that might be a problem, since sunset was only a few hours away.

No one aboard could see outside because ABC wanted the windows to be covered so that the exact location would be a mystery.

A medium sized man wearing a green polo with khaki pants entered the seating area of the private jet. He was Hispanic and looked to be thirty five years old.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Patrick Richardson, the host of _Sahara_," said the man. "Welcome to the region that will become your home for the next thirty-one days. I'll explain what's going to happen next and where you have to go after you get off the plane."

"Well, when _are_ we getting off?" asked Pacifica.

"I was about to explain that!" snapped Patrick. He took a small breath. "In this order, I want the eighteen of you to stand in a straight line down the middle of the isle. Don't worry, you'll fit. Anyway, first will be Candy, followed by Lyrica, Mabel, Dipper, Sekhmet, Peter, Robin, Wendy, Raven, Gideon, Lee, Nate, Elton Jr., Carl, Alicia, Cameron, Robbie, and Pacifica."

Patrick had to repeat the order several times before they were all lined up in the right order. Once that was accomplished, Patrick handed the eighteen kids a blind fold and instructed them to put it on."

"Um, this seems a little suspicious," said Alicia, scratching her reddish-brown hair.

"That's because it is," Lyrica said. "Exactly why do we have to wear these?"

"It's for the purpose of the show," answered Patrick. "But I assure you, nothing bad will happen to you."

Reluctantly, the eighteen kids tied the bandana over their eyes.

"Exclellent," complimented Patrick. "Now everyone put your hands on the shoulders of the person in front of you. Like a conga line. Candy, you'll hold onto me and I'll lead you to Point A."

"Is Point A where we'll be living?" Lil' Gideon called out.

"You'll find out," Patrick replied.

Because of the blindfolds, Dipper couldn't tell exactly where they were going, but he knew that he had led off the plane and walked direction he couldn't specify.

After they were about fifty yards from the plane, Patrick stopped, causing the whole line to come to a halt.

After about ten seconds, about ten feet to Dipper's right, he heard Patrick say, "Okay, take your blindfolds off."

Dipper followed the host's instructions and saw that he and the others were standing on a sandy circular area with a fifty foot radius, surrounded by trees.

The eighteen kids all turned ninety degrees to their right to face Patrick and the cameras behind him, which were currently filming.

"Are you telling us that we're going to live here for the next thirty one days?" asked a girl Dipper didn't recognize. She was dressed in a black T-shirt with black shorts, boots, and make-up.

"If what Sekhmet said is true, then this is one hard core show," said Cameron.

"I haven't told you anything," said Patrick. He pointed to his right. "If you go in that direction into the forest, you will see a trail. It will lead to Home Base, the place where your cabins are. The trail is about the length of an American football field and about every thirty yards, it will split into two paths. Choose the right one, and you'll end up on your way to home base. Choose the wrong one, and it will loop around back to the split paths."

"Wait a second," said Peter, a tall, teenager with short brown hair. He wore an orange tank top, khaki shorts, and black sneakers. "You're saying it like it's a race."

"Is it a race?" asked Robin. He was also tall and had his long black hair tied into a ponytail. Dipper noticed his eyes had different colors and wore the same thing that Peter wore, except the tank top was red.

"More or less," replied Patrick. "But here's the incentive: the two cabins each have four of five tools, clues, and helpful hints hidden in them. Whoever finds it first can do whatever they want with it."

"How do you expect us to run there with the luggage that you haven't returned to us?" asked Carl. He was tall, had dark skin, short black hair, and was wearing a blood donor t-shirt, jeans, and athletic shoes. "Will it be waiting for us at the cabins?"

"No, actually, your bags are on a plane back to the US," answered Patrick. "Whatever you have on now is what you'll have for the next thirty one days."

There was a collective gasp.

"Never mind what I said earlier," said Alicia. "This show really is hard core."

"Speak for yourself!" said Pacifica. "How am I supposed to live without my portable make-up closet?"

Wendy rolled her eyes. "You wear the same clothes every day."

"Hey, stop bickering. Save that for later." Said Patrick. "Anyway, when I say '_go_', the Sahara survival competition officially starts and you're free to head to Home Base. Oh, one more thing before I forget. There are no rules."

Another collective gasp, this time with nervous glances being cast.

"No rules? You're kidding, right?" said Robin.

Patrick shook his head.

"So there are _absolutely no rules_?" asked Lil' Gideon with a hopeful tone.

"Absolutely no rules," confirmed Patrick.

"This can't mean anything good," said Carl.

"Alright, it's time to start!" yelled Patrick. "Three…two…one…GO!"

**Well, what do you think? Feel free to let me know by reviewing.**

**~Jameer14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! And by the way, I do not know if I can add more **

**OCs yet. If I do, they will probably not be on the good side. Just a heads up. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 4: Day 1**

**Interview**

**Dipper:** Is this mic on?

**Camera Man: **Yeah, it's fine. Now state your name, age, hometown, and current school.

**Dipper:** Well, my name is Dipper Pines. I'm twelve years old from Piedmont, California, but when I was accepted into the show, I was in Gravity Falls, Oregon with my great uncle and twin sister. I go to Piedmont Middle School.

**Camera Man (CM):** Okay. Now tell me- er- the viewers about what you did on the trail to Home Base.

**Dipper:** Well, Mabel and I ran at top speed as soon as Patrick said, 'go'. We were just able to keep up with Peter and Robin, both of whom are really fast. There was really little conversation between the four of us. Luckily, Peter and Robin chose the right path all three times, so we were the first to arrive at the cabins.

**Story**

Upon arriving at Home Base, Dipper and Mabel could see a couple of two story cabins about ten feet apart (the cabins were ten yards in front of them). To the right, there was what seemed to be an outhouse. To the left, a wooden chest the size of a bed was lying in the sandy grass.

_I'm actually not too sure that's a chest_, thought Dipper. _Is that a coffin?_

He put that thought aside and saw a pile of sticks surrounded by sitting logs in front of the cabins.

"Does anyone know how to make a campfire?" asked Dipper. "I hear it gets really cold at night in the Sahara."

Peter looked down at him. "I think that we can figure that out," he said. Peter turned to the teenager with his black hair in a ponytail. "Robin, go into one of the cabins and see count the amount of beds. Be sure to claim one for the both of us. I don't wanna sleep on the floor."

"Got it," said Robin. "And I might as well see what clues, hints, or tools I can find." He ran to the cabin on the right.

"So can the cabin Robin goes to be the boys' cabin and the other for the girls?" asked Mabel.

"Sure, why not," replied Peter.

"I call dibs on whatever's in there!" blurted out Mabel. She bolted towards the cabin on the left.

As soon as Mabel was out of earshot, Peter turned to Dipper and asked, "So is that your sister, your girlfriend—"

"My _twin sister_," Dipper answered, shuddering. "Is Robin your brother?"

Peter shook his head. "Robin and I have known each other since our earlier years," he said. "But even though we're not biologically related, we see each other as brothers."

Dipper nodded. "Interesting. But why did you need to know Mabel's relationship to me?"

"I'm just trying to see what I have to deal with," answered Peter.

"Deal with?" repeated Dipper.

"Hey! There are three bunk beds on the first floor, two on the second floor," hollered Robin from an open window on ground level. "Are ya comin'?

"Hold on!" Peter yelled back.

"Wow, there are enough beds for all the male contestants to get one," observed Dipper.

"I figured," said Peter. "Anyway, back to what I was saying earlier, I need to make sure that something's clear, kid. You might be thinking that just because you arrived here with me and Robin, that we'll help you out. That's not the case. A million dollars is a million dollars."

"Don't call me kid," snapped Dipper. "But I already knew that stuff. My great uncle told me to trust no one."

"Remember that if you want to win, or even stay alive" said Peter. "He began to walk back towards the boys' cabin, but stopped after a few feet and looked back at Dipper. "One more thing: just because we're all rivals trying to get a million dollars, doesn't mean that when there's a common threat, that we shouldn't join forces. Dying is worse than going home empty handed."

** Interview**

**CM:** Name, age, hometown, and current school.

**Alicia:** My name is Alicia Mord; I'm twelve years old from Lakeland, Florida. I go to Lake Highlands Middle.

**CM:** Tell America what you did on the trail.

**Alicia:** Ugh, that'll be the last time I follow Robbie for anything. Carl, Raven, Elton, and I were jogging at a leisurely pace. But the twins, Robin, and Peter were too far ahead. The only person in front of me that I could see what none other than Robbie. He was running with his buddies, Lee and Nate. The bad thing was that _twice_… they chose the wrong paths. And since Carl, Raven, Elton, and I were following them, we had gone down the wrong path too. I was discouraged when I arrived at Home Base, to see that Sekhmet, Wendy, Candy, the twins, Robin and Peter were already there. But I realized that even thought I wouldn't be getting any of the clues, if I can win this thing without help like that, then I'm just that awesome.

**Story**

Dipper was looking out one of the closed windows in the boys' cabin on the first floor and watched Pacifica and Gideon stroll into the Home Base area, bringing the tally up to eighteen, meaning that all the contestants had arrived.

He could also see Patrick and all of the camera men and women off to the side, talking.

Dipper walked to his bunk, which was on the left side of the door and plopped onto the bottom bed.

On the first floor of the cabin, there was a window on either side of the door. A bunk bed was in each front corner, and another was in the back right corner. In the back left corner, there were stairs leading up to the second floor.

Robbie walked over to Dipper's bunk, put his hand on the top bed, and leaned on it.

"Listen up, short stop," snapped Robbie. "I just wanna make something clear. Just because there are no rules, doesn't mean that you should try any funny business with Wendy."

"Like what?" challenged Dipper, standing up on his bed.

"Oh, you know, sex," said Robbie bluntly.

Dipper was taken aback by that remark. "I can't believe that you think I'd be that shallow and do something like that! Especially with cameras everywhere."

Robbie looked around, as if noticing them for the first time. There was one small camera hanging from the foot of every top bunk, one in each corner, another above the door, and a larger camera in the center of the room (this one had the ABC logo).

"Besides," continued Dipper. "_You're_ the one that _I_ should be warning! Wendy broke up with you, but I can tell that you _still_ have some feelings for her."

Robbie grabbed Dipper's shirt. "I dare you to say that again!"

At that moment, Gideon walked into the cabin. "_Boys_, calm down now. There's no need to fight."

Robbie dropped Dipper, whirled around, and shoved Lil' Gideon to the floor. "You know, you have a lot of nerve to be going around calling me a boy, you psycho."

Gideon jumped up, ready to fight. "Is that all ya got? Gimme your best shot!" He jumped towards Robbie, but Elton Jr. tackled him to the ground.

"Chill, dude," snapped Elton. "We can't be fighting people like this on the first day."

"No, let's see what this nitwit can do," yelled Robbie. He advanced towards Elton Jr. and Gideon, but Robin and Carl each grabbed one of Robbie's arms.

"Hey, knock it off," snapped Robin. "Why can't we be peaceful and get along like the girls probably are!"

* * *

"Take that back, you dirty little witch," screamed Mabel.

"Funny, that's rhymes with one of the words I just called you," chuckled Pacifica. "Girls, take her and Candy upstairs. I don't want to sleep in the same room with those losers."

"Uh, we're not your slaves," said Sekhmet.

"Yeah," realized Mabel. "Your back up girls aren't here to protect you. Which means it's the perfect time for revenge."

**So, there's Chapter four. What do you think? Please leave a review and let me know.**

**~Jameer14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I start this chapter, I want to let you guys know that in the next 12 days, there will be little, if any updates. I am a part of the marching band at my school, which busies up my schedule. But after August 5th, things will hopefully go back to the way they were before. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Five: Day 1**

"Get her!" yelled Allicia.

Immediately, a cartoonish cloud of dust arose as Mabel Candy and Allicia ambushed Pacifica. At certain points, random limbs stuck out of the cloud.

Ten seconds later, the dust cleared and Mabel, Allicia, and Candy had Pacifica pinned on her back.

Mabel had a fist in the air, above Pacifica's face. "Wow, Dipper was right. Revenge feels great!"

The door to the cabin opened and a woman who was medium height and slightly overweight entered. She wore a blouse, jeans, and sneakers.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Cameron.

"Oh, sorry, I should introduce myself," the woman apologized. "My name is Mackenzie Anderson. I am the executive producer of this show."

"Uh, okay, but why are you here?" asked Sekhmet.

"Patrick wanted me to deliver a message," Mackenzie replied. "All contestants need to go outside for a quick debriefing."

Mabel, Allicia and Candy all got off the great-great granddaughter of Nathaniel Northwest.

"You three will pay," Pacifica growled.

"Oh, so intimidating," Allicia said sarcastically.

All nine girls walked outside where the boys already were.

"I don't get the point of this," complained Robbie. "I don't see why they're handing out briefs. I'm a boxers kind of guy."

"Uh, TMI," said Cameron.

"Yeah, I agree," said Elton. "Besides, you're mixing up your vocabulary. A debriefing is a kind of explanation."

"Hey, everyone, please be quiet and form a circle around me and Mackenzie," said Patrick. All eighteen kids followed his instructions. "Before the cameras go on, I just want to say a couple of things. Girls, Mackenzie told me about what was going on in your cabin. Good job. That's exactly the type of things viewers wanna see. As for the boys, you could have done better by escalating your conflict just a little more."

"Wait, so you're encouraging us to fight?" asked Lee.

"It's to keep up the ratings," said Mackenzie. "This is showbiz. You gotta play the game."

Patrick looked at the camera men, who proceeded to turn on their cameras. "Alright, I see that you all made it back in one piece, that's great," said the host. "But before I go, I want to give you all some final words of encouragement."

"Wait, _final_?" asked Wendy.

"As much as it saddens me, unless something drastic happens, I will not be back here until this competition is over," said Patrick. "I just wanted to let you know that if this becomes too unbearable, which it will because all of you can't be winners, you can opt out by following a trail behind the cabins that will lead to a gated area. When you get there, you'll find a pole with a red button on it. If you press it, a helicopter will be summoned to take you home. But once you press the button, you're out of the competition and you walk home penniless."

"Wow, I totally didn't see that coming," said Nate with a sardonic tone.

Patrick glared at him. "I could do without the sarcasm," he said angrily. "Well, before Mackenzie and I go, we're willing to answer any questions that you have. So fire away."

"I have one," said Dipper. "What's with the coffin?"

"The what?" asked Mackenzie. "Oh, the _trunk_. I know that it looks like a coffin, but it's not. Every once in a while, the producers will sneak in and put something helpful in there for you guys."

"Will you let us know when you do that?" asked Lyrica.

"No, you have to check it yourself," answered Patrick. "After all, this _is_ a survival show."

"A little hard core if you ask me," said Elton. He reached behind himself, pulled out a walking stick and leaned on it.

"Where'd you get that from?" asked Mabel.

"Really? You guys do stuff like this all the time," Elton said.

"_Okay_… let's get back to the trunk," said Mackenzie. "We'll help you kids out this time. We've put your first dinner inside the trunk. There's enough for each of you."

And until next time, this is Patrick E. Ripmav saying, 'Good luck, and have a nice night." The host pointed towards one of the cameras.

At that moment Mackenzie and Patrick left Home Base, camera men set up tri pods around the area, and the kids walked over to the trunk.

"Oh, I _wonder_ what's gonna be for dinner tonight," said Gideon. "I sure hope it's steak!"

"Uh, this is a hard core survival show," said Raven. "There will be no steak."

"There's only one way to find out," said Dipper. He pulled open the trunk and all eighteen kids crowded around to see what was indside.

"Well, this could get complicated," Peter said. He reached inside and pulled out a Lean Cusine pizza dinner.

"How are we even supposed to cook it?" asked Robbie.

"With fire, dur," answered Robin.

"What if we don't cook it well enough," argued Robbie. "I don't wanna get AIDS."

"You don't get AIDS by eating food that is not properly cooked," snapped Dipper. "You'll get foodbourne illness. Quit messing up your vocabulary." He picked up a Lean Cuisine and walked towards the boys' cabin.

Mabel immediately grabbed a box and rushed to catch up with her brother.

"Dipper, I found a few things in the girls' cabin and I want to tell you what they are," Mabel told her twin after catching up to him. "In private."

Dipper looked around and gestured for Mabel to follow him. He led his sister in between the two cabins, then turned to face her.

"What is it?" Dipper asked.

"So, as I was looking around the girls' cabin for the helpful things Patty told us about, I found a tear and share bag of Skittles, a pamphlet on the berries in this area, a vauge map, and a bucket," said Mabel. "But I also found this under one of the pillows." She pulled a piece of paper from her skirt and handed it to her brother.

After realizing that it was a note, Dipper read it.

The note said: **Once they are frozen,**

** They'll become impure.**

** But when you find water,**

** You have the cure. ~PK**

* * *

Neither Dipper nor Mabel could figure out the meaning to the little poem, but agreed to look at it later, but in the meantime, they'd keep it a secret.

Later on, Dipper (and most of the others) decided that it would be a goos idea to save their box dinner for a later time. So most of the kids were in bed by 9:00 local time.

But Gideon and Robbie decided to try to cook their food. So they were outside for hours, and around 10:00, they got a flame going. But by the time they got the meals out of the boxes and it was ready to cook, the fire went out, leaving the two of them in the cold desert night.

**Well, there's the end of day one. What do you think? Please feel free to let me know by leaving a review.**

**~Jameer14**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaack! Band camp is over, and it's time for me to continue with this story that's so much fun to write. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 6: Day 2**

When Dipper woke up the next morning, he yawned, sat up, and looked at his watch. The time was 10:23 local time and the air temperature was 97 degrees.

_Wow, I adjusted to the sleep cycle quickly_, thought Dipper. _No jet lag or anything._

He got out of bed, stretched, and realized that everyone else was already out and about. Dipper picked up his box meal and went outside.

Mabel was sitting at the campfire, looking at her pamphlet. No one else was in sight.

"Hey, Mabel," said Dipper as he approached. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," replied Mabel. "I was just reading the pamphlet on the berries, because I wanted to go pick some later."

"That's a good idea," said Dipper. "Where's everyone else, though?"

"Well, I think Peter and Robin are still in the boys' cabin," Mabel told him. "Allicia, Raven, Lyrica, Carl, and Elton just left to survey the area, Robbie, Lee, and Nate are wandering around, and Sekhmet is still in the girls' cabin with Pacifica Cameron, Wendy, and Candy."

"What about Gideon?" asked Dipper.

Mabel put away her pamphlet and pulled out her Lean Cuisine box. "Who cares him? I'm ready to eat!"

"You're right," said Dipper. He pulled out two sticks to get the fire going.

"How hard can this be?" he said as he rubbed the sticks. "It seems easy in the movies, plus we have the heat to help us."

It was very hard. The twins switched off every ten minutes, to try to make it easier on the both of them. The most they got was a spark that would quickly die.

An hour later, Peter and Robin walked out of the boys' cabin to the campfire where Dipper and Mabel (who had to take off her sweater) were sweating heavily.

"Havin' any luck?" asked Peter.

"I wish!" said Mabel. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. "We've been at it for an hour in this burning heat with no luck. We need the fire to cook our breakfast."

Robin looked around as he knelt down next to the pile of sticks. He pulled out a match, lit it, cautiously put the tiny flame on the end of a stick, closed the match, and dropped the burning stick onto the pile.

"If anyone asks, we're really good with creating a fire the old fashioned way," Peter told the twins.

"Thank you so much!" said Dipper. "But how'd you get a match onto the campgrounds?"

"Well, let's just say that I was lucky that I decided to put the match in my pocket, not my suitcase," said Peter.

**Interview**

**CM:** Alright, you should know the process by now.

**Robbie:** (sighs, then speaks in a monotone) I'm from Gravity Falls, Oregon and I attend the high school with the same name as the city (monotone ends). This is so stupid! Won't you just put it at the bottom of the screen?

**CM:** Yes

**Robbie: **Then why do I have to do this nonsense?

**CM:** (Annoyed sigh) It's just the way we do things. But if you don't wanna do it, fine. Just explain to the viewers why you, Lee, and Nate were seen wandering this morning.

**Robbie:** (looks uncomfortable) I wasn't wandering. That's when you just walk around with no specific destination…which is what I was doing… but the reason why is none of your business! What is this, a reality show?

**CM:** Yes, it is

**Robbie:** Well the country doesn't need to know why. It's not like Gideon approached Lee, Nate and I with an idea to join forces to get back at Dipper and Mabel, and we were thinking about that offer.

**Story**

Later that day at 6:30 p.m., Carl, Allicia, Raven, and Elton sat in one of the few shady spots in the forest.

"Okay, we've been out here all day," Lyrica said. "Let's review what we found."

"Elton sighed. "Uh, it would have helped if we had a paper and pen to write down what we saw."

"Or if our phones worked," said Carl, tapping his Android.

"Come on, Elton, just remember what we saw to the best of your abilities," pleaded Lyrica.

"Uh, sure," Elton said almost immediately. "Well, we did find what looked like a dried up river."

"Unless it rains, that's completely useless," muttered Raven.

"We also saw those berry bushes southeast of Home Base," added Carl.

"But it doesn't do us any good unless we know whether or not it's poisonous," said Lyrica. "Anything else?"

"We did see a couple of those wild boars," recalled Elton. "And the large bee's nest. But that's pretty much it."

"Remember, we only looked through the southern half of the forest today," reminded Allicia.

"Which means that tomorrow, we take a look at the northern half," finished Carl.

"Let's get up earlier to try to avoid the scorching midday heat," suggested Allicia. "Hey, does anyone know which way the cabins face?"

"South," answered Elton. "At least that's what my compass says."

"Wait, guys, do you hear that?" asked Lyrica. She had her hands cupped to her ear, listening to something.

After a small silence, Elton spoke up. "Yeah, I do," he said. "It sounds like someone calling for…_help_?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's probably Gideon up to his antics."

At that moment, a loud, crack sounded through the forest.

**Interview**

**Lyrica:** I know how this goes. I'm Lyrica, age thirteen; I attend Berlin Middle School and reside in Berlin, Wisconsin. Now that we've got that out of the way, let me tell you what happened earlier today. Carl, Allicia, Raven, Elton and I had just finished a long day of walking around, observing the area. We had been chilling in a shady spot when I heard someone crying for help. After I told the others about it, there was a loud crack. Immediately, I recognized it as a gunshot. Soon after, we all headed in the direction where the cries for help and the gunshot had come from to see what was going on. The number one fear I had at that moment was that someone I didn't trust, like Robbie, Pacifica, or Gideon was the one with the gun. If that was the case, or even if one of the other contestants had the gun, then everyone here is in a tremendous amount of danger.

**Story**

When the gunshot had sounded, Peter, Robin, Dipper, Mabel, Cameron and Wendy had been sitting on the small porch in front of the boys' cabin, eating some of the berries the twins had gone out and picked.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" asked Cameron.

"Yeah, I did, and it sounds like a gunshot," replied Robin.

"Guys, Lyrica and the others are out there," Dipper realized. "What if one of them got shot? We need to go help them."

Pacifica, who had just walked over from the girls' cabin, spoke up. "Dipper, hon, you're smart, but at the same time, you're dumb," she said. "If one of them had gotten shot, then that likely means that there's one less person after the million dollar prize!"

Dipper was taken aback. "I can't believe that you'd be so selfish and shallow and say something like that," he snapped. "Well, actually I can. But that's beside the point. Forget the prize for a moment. Think about the family who will be grieving if this person dies. How much worse would it be for them if they knew that no one tried to save their child because of what you just said."

"Um, I don't want to go out there not because of the prize, but because someone in this area has a gun," said Wendy. "I don't wanna die."

"See, now that's more understandable," said Peter.

"Either way, Dipper and I are going out into the forest to see what happened," said Mabel. "Anyone who wants to join us is welcome."

**So what do you think? Please let me know by reviewing. The next chapter to come soon.**

**~Jameer14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 7: Day 2**

Dipper, Mabel, Robin, Peter, and Cameron ended up going into the forest to try to figure out what the gunshot was all about.

After two minutes of running, they crossed paths with Carl, Elton, Lyrica, Allicia, and Raven. The two groups stopped once they saw each other.

"Oh, thank goodness!" said Dipper. "We heard the gunshot and didn't know what to think. I feared that it was one of you who got shot."

"We had a similar idea," said Lyrica. "We thought that maybe someone, one of the contestants, had smuggled a gun in here, there was an altercation that got heated, and the gun was fired."

"I can assure you that that did not happen," Mabel said. "I guess it might have been someone shooting a wild animal."

"Uh, we've been out here all day, and the only wild animals we've seen are two freakishly fast wild boars!" said Raven.

At that moment, the ten of them heard someone moan.

"Did you hear that?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, it- it sounded like someone was in pain," Lyrica replied. "We should go check it out."

The kids walked cautiously in the direction that the moan had come from. Ten seconds later, they all stopped and stared at what lay on the ground in front of them.

A man who looked to be six feet tall, wearing a black polo and khakis lay on his stomach, his pale, bald head turned towards the kids.

"Oh my gosh," breathed Robin. "Were you shot?"

The man slowly nodded.

Robin noticed something on the ground a few yards beyond the man's body and walked towards it.

Cameron stepped forward. "Don- don't worry," she stammered. "We'll get you help."

The man shook his head. "Tso heh tytt. Apt su rtt onodt ubeta loo tsti," he murmured.

"What was that?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know gibberish?" suggested Allicia.

"Or not," said Carl.

"Either way, we need to get this man help," said Peter.

But at the moment, the light left the man's eyes.

**Interview**

**Carl:** When I saw him die… I didn't know what to think. Besides in movies, I've never seen anyone die in person. Lake Mary is a pretty crime filled area, which is a little weird since it's next to Sanford, a very crime filled area.

**CM:** Um, you forgot the process.

**Carl:** Does it really matter. Besides, I kinda just said where I'm from.

**CM:** (Angry sigh) Fine! Have it your way!

**Story**

"Unbelievable," said Raven slowly. "I can't believe that he's dead."

Robin came back over holding two items. "You'll never believe what I just found over there! A handgun and a lanyard holding an ID matching the man."

"Oh, how convenient," snapped Lyrica.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter.

"We never saw the guy get shot, but right after he dies, Robin shows up with a gun," said Lyrica. "The rest of my theory is sort of self explanatory."

"You think he killed him?" asked Dipper. "That's not what happened at all! I was with them when the gunshot sounded!"

"But Lyrica does have a point," said Elton. "I hate to believe this, but how did he know where to find the gun."

"I didn't!" Robin snapped. "I saw it behind his body!"

"Did you really?" asked Allicia. "Or were you originally trying to hide the evidence."

"Okay, even if I did have the gun, why would I need to kill him?" Robin said. "He's just thirty six year old Paul Kaufman, ABC cameraman."

"How am I supposed to know what goes on in the mind of a murderer?" Elton fired back.

Peter glowered at him. "Listen up, I can tell you right now that _Robin is now the murderer_!" he yelled. "Come on, we're out." He and Robin marched back towards Home Base.

Elton turned on Dipper. "And why were you covering for him? Were you helping carry out the murder?"

"No, he wasn't!" Mabel snapped. "This is all ridiculous. We support Robin and Peter, especially since we saw that they were not the ones who killed Paul." She and her brother headed back towards Home Base, leaving Cameron to face the others.

"Well, who do you believe?" demanded Elton.

"Well, I don't like taking sides in conflicts, especially since this only our second day," said Cameron. "But I can guarantee that you are wrong." She turned and ran after Dipper, Mabel, Peter, and Robin.

* * *

Everyone was back at Home Base by 7:30, and thirty minutes later, Patrick and Mackenzie arrived, with camera men and women following them with the cameras on and recording.

"Can everyone come outside, please?" asked Mackenzie. "Patty and I have something to tell you."

Five minutes later, all eighteen contestants had encircled the host, executive producer, and a couple of camera personnel.

"As most of you know, at 6:35 pm, a gunshot was heard through the forest that surrounds the Home Base," Patrick said. "When I heard it, I immediately sent a search team to see what happened, with your safety in mind. It took us an hour to find the body of Paul Kaufman, one of our camera specialists, with a bullet in his chest. We had a team of paramedics at hand, but they pronounced him dead at the scene."

Nervous glances were exchanged.

Elton glared at Robin, who scowled back.

"We don't know who brought the gun or fired it, but once we find out who the guilty culprit or culprits are, he, she, or they will be prosecuted on the federal level on several counts of murder and manslaughter charges," said Mackenzie.

"Also, I just got off the phone with ABC, and we've worked out a deal regarding the future of this show," Patrick told the contestants. "Starting tomorrow at nine am, and ending thirty minutes later, if you follow the path behind the cabins that leads to the gated area, you can press the button that dismisses you from the show, and you can go home with $10,000. We hope that most of you will stay here to pursue the million, but we understand if it's too much for you to handle."

With those final words, Patrick and Mackenzie left the Home Base.

* * *

That night, Robbie had been peacefully enjoying his dream of making out with Wendy when he was shaken awake.

For a second, he couldn't see a thing since it was pitch black, but then he heard Lil' Gideon whisper, "Get up and follow me! We need to talk."

Robbie felt a pit in his stomach. He knew the moment would come when he'd have to make a decision. He wasn't ready yet.

Gideon grabbed Robbie's arm and led him onto the porch of the boys' cabin.

"I need your decision now!" snapped the psychic once they were outside. "Tomorrow, Dipper and his sister will likely be leaving like a coward, so it's now or never. Or, tomorrow morning or never, since that's actually when I'll start."

"I still don't know," said Robbie. "The process seems kind of risky."

"But it'll be worth it," Lil' Gideon urged. "Think about all of the embarrassment and misery you suffered through after Dipper found out about the mind control CD I gave you. Don't you think its payback time?"

Robbie thought for a second. "Yea, it is. I'm in."

Gideon smiled. "Wonderful doing business with you. Off to bed now."

Robbie happily went back to his bed and closed his eyes. What he didn't see was as Lil' Gideon walked up the back stairs of the cabin, the psychic stopped and pulled out his 2 book.

"Good night, little fella," Gideon whispered as he patted the spine. "I've got a big day tomorrow."

**That doesn't sound good. What do you think? Please leave a review and let me know.**

**~Jameer14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I start this chapter, ****_please_**** don't jump to conclusions. Read the whole thing to find out who really goes home, if anyone does. Also, starting with this chapter, mild language will be used. Anyway, here's the next installment. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 8: Day 3**

The next morning, all of the contestants were outside, standing in front of the cabins.

Dipper looked at his watch. "Well, it's nine o'clock," he announced. "For the next thirty minutes, any of us can forfeit and receive ten grand."

"Okay, but who's actually leaving?" asked Candy.

Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Peter, Robin, Raven, and Wendy raised their hands.

Sekhmet crossed her arms. "Hm. I thought there would have been more," she said. "After all, someone _did_ die out there."

"Don't remind me," said Peter as he put a hand up.

"So is Patrick gonna lead us to the place, or do we have to go ourselves?" asked Pacifica. "I just want to take my money and get out of here."

"It doesn't look like it," answered Sekhmet. "If he's not here now, what says he'll be here before the thirty minutes are up?"

Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Peter, Robin, Raven, and Wendy said their goodbyes before going behind the cabins and following the trail Patrick had told them about.

After forty yards of walking, the forest that surrounded Home Base ended and the six of them stepped onto desert sand that seemed to go on in every direction but behind them.

"This is strange," said Dipper. The six kids stopped walking. "I don't see that gated area Patrick was telling us about."

"Who gives two damns?" said Pacifica. "Look!"

She pointed at two red helicopters with the ABC logo about 100 yards away.

"That must be our ticket out!" exclaimed Raven. "Let's hurry."

All six of the rushed forward to the helicopters. When they were about thirty feet away, someone off to their right yelled, "_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehawwwwwwwwwwww_!"

Dipper looked and saw six people wearing black cloaks, each of them riding a quad bike that were heading towards the helicopters. The two in the lead had a bazooka resting on one of their shoulders, another had a hunting rifle, another had what looked like a silver, futuristic rifle, and the rest had swords.

"What is this?" demanded Robin as he watched the newcomers.

The hunting rifle was pointed in the air and three shots were fired. The two cloaked figures holding the bazookas fired them and the small missiles headed towards each of the helicopters.

"Oh no," said Dipper. "Run."

"_RUN!_" bellowed Peter.

The six kids whirled around and bolted back to the forest. Three seconds later, the explosion sounded and Dipper felt a heat wave rush past him.

He risked a look back and saw helicopter parts rising in the air and heading in the fleeing kids' direction.

Dipper looked to see where his sister was, but she wasn't to either side of him. "Wait, where's Mabel?" he said. He stopped and looked around for his sister.

"Look out!" someone to his right shouted. Wendy tackled him to the ground and he saw a helicopter door small into the spot where he had just been standing.

"You saved my life," said Dipper as the two of them stood up.

Wendy shrugged it off casually. "Hey, life would be boring at the Shack without you."

Someone put a hand on Dipper's shoulder. After taking a look, he could see that it was his sister.

"Man, sometimes you can run really fast!" Mabel panted.

"Great, we're all together," said Dipper. "Now let's get out of here."

The three of them began to run back to the forest, but one of the cloaked figures blocked their path on his quad bike.

Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy all stopped and tried to go to their right, but the cloaked figure carrying the rifle used the quad bike to block their path.

The tree kids began to back up in retreat.

"Oh, no, this isn't good," said Dipper.

Suddenly, a large, black wolf came from behind the quad bike and tacked one of the cloaked figures to the ground right in front of Wendy, Mabel, and Dipper. All three of whom backed up and yelped in surprise.

"What the hell is this?" snapped the cloaked figure under the wolf.

"It's a goddamn were wolf, that's what it is," the other responded. He aimed his hunting rifle at the animal, but the wolf quickly jumped up and back handed the cloaked figure off his quad bike.

"That's some good fighting skills," said Dipper.

The wolf turned looked at the Mabel, Dipper, and Wendy. "Go, you three should be safe now," the animal said in a somewhat grizzly voice before turning and running into the forest.

"That was weird," Mabel noted.

"Does it matter? That wolf just saved us," Dipper exclaimed. "But we'd better not let it go to waste.

He, Wendy, and Mabel bolted into the forest.

* * *

Pacifica was terrified out of her mind.

By now, everyone else had gotten safely back into the forest, but she was still fifteen yards away.

_Come on_, she thought. _I'm almost out of this madness!_

She smiled at that thought, but it quickly diminished because the morons wearing the cloaks were surrounding her!

Pacifica ran even faster than she had been going before, nut it was no use. In less than a minute, the six quad bikes had made a circle around her.

All of the cloaked figures got off of their quad bikes.

"I can't believe that we had six kids dumb enough to fall for the trap, but we only caught one," a cloaked figure said.

"We would have had three more if it hadn't been for that damn werewolf," said another. "Aren't I right, Keith?"

"Oh, yes," responded another, presumably Keith. "Jesse and I had cornered three, but the werewolf fought us and the kids got away. Those beasts can be such a pain in the ass."

"You're telling me," said Jesse. "Say, did the boss tell us what we do after we're done with her?" He gestured towards Pacifica.

"Nope," replied Keith. "I guess we'll just have to leave her here. Besides, I don't wanna have to carry her and my bazooka. That'll be too much weight."

"Fair enough," said Jeff. He lifted the silver rifle and pointed it at the captive.\

Pacifica shook with fear. "What- what are you gonna d-do with me?" she stammered.

"Just a little of experimenting," replied Jeff as he pulled the trigger.

The last thing Pacifica saw before becoming unconscious was a bright gray light.

**What are your thoughts? Please leave a review and let me know!**

**~Jameer14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I start, I just wanted to let you all know that I've inserted hidden messages in a few previous chapters (including this one). If you locate them, feel free to put them in a review. Anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter 9. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 9: Day 3**

Lil' Gideon was sitting on the front porch of the boys' Cabin with Lee and Nate while eating some of the berries he'd stolen from Dipper when Robin, Peter, and Raven rushed into Home Base.

"Oh my gosh, I think that we just witnessed a terrorist attack," said Raven. As she began to explain what happened, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy returned.

"I'm not too sure that I believe what you said actually happened," said Lyrica once the story was told. "I didn't hear any gunshots or explosions."

Robin huffed and bit his lip. "Listen, I know that we're currently split on the whole gun theory," he said. "But you don't have to disagree with _everything_ that I say."

"Um, I think this has nothing to do with your stupid little rivalry," said Sekhmet. "I didn't hear a thing."

"Me either," said Allicia. "Something's not right."

"Y'all should probably look into that," suggested Lil' Gideon as he walked over with Lee and Nate. But the psychic lost all interest when he saw Robbie walk into Home Base from the woods.

"Why not go to the scene where this supposedly happened," supplied Elton. "That should give us some answers."

"Not now," said Dipper. "I want to wait until at least tomorrow morning just to make sure none of those morons try anything."

"Ya know what, that's kind of a _you_ problem," said Gideon. "But I have things to do, so have fun with that." He gestured at Robbie, Lee, and Nate, and the four of them entered the forest, due south.

Once they were about sixty feet from Home Base, Gideon spoke.

"Robbie, where the hell were you?" he snapped. "I've been waiting all damn morning. You're lucky that the twins didn't leave, or else all of this would be for nothing!"

Robbie snickered as he put his hands up. "Whoa, calm down, short stop. I just had some things I needed to get done," he replied. "Where'd you learn those words anyway?"

Gideon chuckled. "My grandfather has a sailors' mouth. I really could have said much worse."

"Uh, kid, where exactly are we going?" asked Nate.

"Anyplace that does not have trees," grunted Lil' Gideon as he pushed some branches aside. "We need sunlight in order for this process to work."

"So we're headed to the sand dunes that surround this place, right?" asked Lee.

"No, no, we're all gonna climb atop the trees to get this done," said Gideon with fake sincerity. His tone changed for the following statement. "Of course we're going to the sand dunes, dumbass!"

The rest of the way there, the four of them did not utter a single word. A couple of minutes later, they arrived at their destination.

"Alright, let's get things started," said Lil' Gideon as he and the others stepped onto sand. He reached into this jacket, and pulled out a red solo cup and pushed it down into the ground until only the lid stuck out. After that, he turned to the other three.

"Please tell me that you guys remembered what you were supposed to bring," he pleaded.

Robbie took out a small water bottle that had a little bit of water left, Nate pulled out a small rock, and Lee had a magnifying glass.

"Excellent," said Lil' Gideon. He took the water and the rock, but told Lee to keep the magnifying glass. "When I tell you to, hold that towards the sun and aim the beam on the other side _into_ the cup."

"I remember what I'm supposed to do," said Lee.

Gideon knelt into the sand, placed the rock into the cup, poured in the water, and pulled out two vials from his jacket. One contained lava; the other had a purplish liquid.

Nate pulled at his collar. "I'm not too sure about this."

"There's no backing out!" snapped Lil' Gideon. "The process needs four people to recite the spell at the end!" He opened both vials and poured them into the cup.

"Lee, now!" ordered Gideon.

The teenager held his magnifying glass and aimed the burning beam of light inside of the cup. Ten seconds later, the liquids inside turned blood red and began to bubble.

"It's working!" exclaimed Lil' Gideon. He pulled out his 2 book and opened it to a certain page. "Drop the magnifying glass and the rest of you recite this with me. And point your hands towards the cup."

Lee did as he was told and joined the other three in reading the entry in the journal.

"_Avatars terrae. Creatores elementorum. Egressus ad nos. Vivere rursus autem in nobis. Surge, et in potentia ad unum. Nobiscum. Conveniunt, et in totum. Et omnes unum sint. Esse unum et totum!_"

Four dark red beams of light extended from the cup and hit the palms of Gideon, Lee, Nate, and Robbie.

All four kids' eyes rolled into the back of their heads and glowed as the said, "_St oid ieraew. St oid ieraew. St oid ieraew_."

After the beams of light diminished, their eyes returned back to their normal positions and colors.

"I hope it worked," said Lil' Gideon as he rubbed his head. After he looked down towards the sand, he gasped.

Hovering over the cup were four stick figures (with faces). One was orange, another dark blue, the next was brown, and the last one was sky blue.

"We have been summoned," said the orange stick figure.

"Yes!" exclaimed Lil' Gideon. "That's exactly what we did!"

"Okay, well I'm Jack, the fire avatar," the orange stick figure told him. "Eric, the brown one, is the Earth avatar, Luke, the light blue one, is the air avatar, and the last one, Andy, he is the water avatar."

"Those are such ordinary names," observed Lee.

"Yeah, ordinary names," admitted Luke. "But _extra_-ordinary powers." The four avatars joined hands and they all began to glow.

"So who's going to get who?" asked Andy.

Gideon thought for a second. "I'll take Luke, Eric, and Jack. Robbie, the Goth kid, can have Andy."

"Eh, fine with me," said Jack. The four avatars let go of each other. "But under _one_ condition. You can use our powers in any way you please, but if there's something we do or don't want you to do with them, you have to listen to us no matter what. Got it?"

"Yes!" agreed Lil' Gideon.

"Wait a second," said Lee once he realized what was going on. But no one waited.

Eric, Jack, and Luke flew into Gideon while Andy flew into Robbie. The two kids glowed briefly as the avatars settled in.

"How is this fair?" protested Nate. "You completely cut me and Lee out of the deal! It was never part of our agreement that you and Robbie would be the only ones receiving powers!"

"There was never any agreement over the powers!" snapped Lil' Gideon. "Besides, the only reason Robbie got Andy was because of the little secret of his that I recently discovered."

Lee glared at the psychic. "I can't believe you! Me and Nate are gonna go back to Home Base and expose to everyone how evil you are!"

Gideon chuckled. "Do you know what they'll say if you do that?" he asked. "Liar, Liar, pants on _fire_!"

He snapped his fingers and Lee and Nate's pants burst into flames. The two teens screamed and ran into the forest.

Gideon sighed. "Finally, I thought they'd never leave," he said. "Now come on, Robbie. It's time to get used to our new abilities."

* * *

An hour later, Lee and Nate wandered through the forest, holding a large leaf over the area where their pants used to be.

"This is just humiliating," griped Nate. "Now we can't return to Home Base without being ridiculed."

"Who says you'll be returning," said a voice behind them.

Before Lee and Nate could turn around, there was a bright gray light and the teens lost consciousness.

**Well, there's Chapter Nine. Don't worry, for those of you that want to know, you'll very likely find out what happened to Lee, Nate, and Pacifica in the next chapter. But for now, please feel free to leave a review to tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 10: Day 3-4**

It was about 8:30 pm when it happened.

The sun was about to finish its daily journey and Dipper, Mabel, and Peter had all just returned from picking berries from nearby bushes.

Everyone had been noting how significantly cooler it was, due to the constant cloud cover.

Sekhmet began to head towards Dipper to see if she could get any of the berries when the raindrops began to fall.

For twenty seconds, the fifteen contestants stood frozen in place, thinking, _Rain? In the Sahara? Has the world gone mad?_

But the thoughts almost immediately turned to, _Never mind madness! This is a blessing!_

The rain fell harder and the kids used anything they could to collect water. For most, it was their mouths, but Allicia had woven together a bowl, Gideon and Robbie had a few plastic cups, and somehow, Mabel had a bucket.

While all that happened, Sekhmet slipped into the forest to be alone.

Once she was twenty feet from Home Base, she stopped, closed her eyes, and bolts of black lightning encircled her as she turned into a full dark angel.

Sekhmet let the rain drops slide down her feathery wings. It had been a long time since they had been washed.

After fifteen seconds, she decided to go for a short flight. Sekhmet was itching to fly around in the rain, which is a lot easier than most people think it would be.

She spread her wings (to the full 5 ½ foot span) and took off.

While gliding along, Sekhmet immediately knew that something was wrong. The aerodynamics were all off, and that made it extremely difficult to fly. She felt as if she was flying around in a giant bubble. She'd done that before, and the experience wasn't pleasant.

Suddenly, Sekhmet slammed into something wooded. She fell on her bottom and looked at what she'd run into.

It looked like an outhouse with the batman logo on the door.

For a minute, Sekhmet sat there, confused. Then, the door swung open and Patrick stepped out, holding a rifle.

When the host saw the dark angel, he said, "Holy shit! First a werewolf, and now you? I don't have time for this!" He aimed his fire arm.

Sekhmet panicked, held out her hands (palms out), and blasted Patrick back into the outhouse with a black ball of energy.

After watching the rifle fall to the ground, Sekhmet turned back into her human form and ran back to Home Base.

* * *

The rain lasted for two hours. Once the final drop hit the ground, the contestants proceeded to go back to bed.

The next morning around nine, Dipper woke up to see Peter and Robin standing by his bed.

"Oh, good, you're awake," said Peter. "There's something you should see."

Dipper got up and followed him and Robin outside to where Cameron, Mabel, and Allicia sat at the campfire logs.

But what was in front of the girls made Dipper stop in his tracks.

Pacifica, Lee and Nate had all been turned to stone.

"I had the same reaction when I saw them, too," said Robin as he and Peter continued to walk.

Dipper rushed over to the campfire area. Pacifica looked like she had been cowering in fear upon being turned to stone. Lee and Nate, on the other hand, looked glum and had large leaves covering their crotches.

"This- this can't be," said Dipper. "How does someone have the power to do this kind of stuff?"

"I dunno," Robin replied. "But here's the weird thing. When Peter and I found them, it looked like someone had made a sort of umbrella made of sticks and leaves to cover them from last night's rain."

"Like stone statues care whether or not they get wet," said Dipper.

"I know, right," agreed Cameron. "I think there's something Patrick's not telling us. It's only day four, and we're already dealing with people being turned to stone."

"When several of us were almost killed yesterday from the helicopter explosion, I _knew _something was up," said Peter. "Especially when we returned to Home Base and everyone stared at us like we were idiots."

"I'm beginning to think that this may not be just a teenager survival show," Allicia said. "There is some dark magic at play, and we need to find out who's doing it and stop it before it's too late."

**I know that chapter was shorter than usual, but I still hoped that you liked it. Please leave a review to let me know.**

**~Jameer14**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 11: Day 4**

After a small debate, it would be decided that the stone statues would be moved into the back of the boys' cabin.

A few hours later around 1:30 pm, Dipper, Mabel, Robin, Peter, and Sekhmet were sitting at the logs, sharing a small bowl of berries.

As the five of them finished their lunch, Gideon ran into the Home Base. "Guys, I just came back from the sand dunes! Candy's been turned to stone too!"

"What?" yelped Mabel. She jumped to her feet. "Let me see! I can't believe that my best friend has become a victim of that!"

"Follow me!" exclaimed Gideon. With that, he ran into the forest followed by the twins, Peter, Robin, Sekhmet, and Allicia.

Had they stayed two seconds longer, they would have seen Candy walk out of the girls' cabin, perfectly fine.

* * *

Two minutes later, the seven of them ran onto the sand that surrounded the forest.

"Okay, stop," said Peter. "There's nothing but sand for mules! Where's Candy, because I don't see her."

Everyone stopped and look at Gideon, who smiled.

"At Home Base!" he replies. The psychic put both hands in the air and four brick walls each about fifteen feet long and thirty feet tall rose out of the ground, enclosing all of them.

"What the-" said Allicia. "I didn't know that psychics have the power to do that!"

"That's because they don't!" Gideon snapped. "I used somewhat ancient magic to give me the powers of fire, earth, and air!"

"What about water?" asked Sekhmet. "There are four elements. Not three."

"Someone else has water," Lil' Gideon answered. "But that's not important. What really matters is that I have both my true love and worst enemy trapped in one place! And a few extra prizes"

He stuck out his hands and Mabel's feet became trapped in cinder block as a wall of air pushed her towards the psychic.

"Mabel, let me take you somewhere delightful to start the beginning of our new relationship," Gideon proposed.

Mabel backhanded him as hard as she could. "Nothing that you say or do could _ever_ get me to go out with you!"

"Oh really, what if I used my powers to not only harm the people here, but also everyone else that you love," challenged Gideon.

Mabel hesitated, not knowing what to say.

Dipper stepped forward, oh please, I can handle anything that you throw at me!" he taunted.

"Well, if you insist!" Lil' Gideon snapped his fingers and Mabel was teleported to the back wall, but was still inside the enclosure.

Dipper ran forward, but after going only ten feet, a large fist made of sand rose out of the ground and made a blasting uppercut, causing him to fall on his back.

"Bullseye!" yelled Gideon. He rose twenty feet in the air and looked down at the six others. "There is nothing that you can do to stop me! I can do almost anything!" To demonstrate, he pointed directly under him and two stone warriors climbed out of the sand.

Dipper stood up. "I don't like the way this looks."

The stone warriors ran forward. Peter and Allicia rushed to meet them.

Both kids ducked as the warriors threw a punch. Peter grabbed one of their arms and pulled down hard, flipping the man of stone onto his back.

Allicia jumped on the back of the other one and wrestled him to the ground.

"Hah, you're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna beat us, Gideon!" Robin taunted.

"I'm not sure if we can," said Dipper as he stood up. "Even though Peter and Allicia are doing a good job with the stone warriors, they may tire out. After all, it's hard to break rock."

"He right," said Lil' Gideon. "And all it takes is a flick of the wrist and the wrist to turn those guys from rock to fire."

"Not on my watch!" Robin whipped out the gun, aimed it, and fired at the psychic.

Gideon responded with a wall of air that bounced the bullet back.

Dipper, Sekhmet, and Robin dove in different directions to avoid getting hit.

Robin rolled onto his stomach, aimed once again at the same target, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "Shit, no more bullets!" He stood up and hurled the gun at Lil' Gideon, who easily blocked it.

Suddenly, Peter was thrown into Robin and the two landed in a heap on the ground.

After doing a quick check, Dipper saw that the other stone warrior practically had Allicia pinned to the ground. Luckily, Sekhmet was still standing, so he ran towards her.

"Surrender!" screeched Lil' Gideon as he threw a ball of fire at Dipper and Sekhmet, both of whom jumped back into a wall. "There's nothing that you can do to win."

"Got anything?" Dipper asked Sekhmet. "Because I've got nothing."

After a couple of seconds, Sekhmet looked down. "I have one thing that might work."

She put her right hand in the air, transformed into a dark angel, and a black bolt of lightning came down from the sky, slamming Lil' Gideon to the ground. An unnaturally loud clap of thunder immediately followed.

"Whoa, are you a dark angel?" asked Peter as he and Robin began to retreat from one of the stone warriors.

"Yeah," replied Sekhmet. She ran forward about ten feet, stopped, and blasted a stream of black fire at Lil' Gideon, who had just been getting up.

He flew backwards and slammed into the back wall and landed next to Mabel.

Sekhmet stopped the fire, but now held two more bolts of black lightning.

"A dark angel?" said Lil' Gideon. "Nothing that I can't handle." He held his hands to the sky and a spotlight made of the sun's rays focused on the dark angel.

Sekhmet's bolts disappeared as she hissed and covered her eyes from the blinding light.

Gideon snapped his fingers and the warriors turned into long stone coils that wrapped themselves around the dark angel, bringing her to the ground.

The spotlight disappeared, but the stone coils electrocuted Sekhmet until she returned to her human form, obviously weakened.

Gideon chuckled as he walked forward. "Dark magic is no match for the power of three of the four elements."

He looked at Dipper, Allicia, Peter, and Robin. "Time to finish you off."

* * *

When the clap of thunder sounded, Lyrica, Carl, Elton, and Wendy exchanged glances.

The four of them had been talking about last night's rain and the possibility of a new river to drink from.

"That was unusually loud," Carl said, looking into the forest.

"Wait a second, didn't Gideon take Dipper, Mabel, and a few others into the forest?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah, why?" asked Elton.

"Gideon _hates_ Dipper and Mabel," Wendy answered. "He's probably using his psychic powers to torture them!"

A bird from up above screeched. Because of her secret ability to talk to animals, she understood what that meant. "That's really happening! Gideon's tormenting the twins, Allicia, Sekhmet, Peter, and Robin."

"Heh, no," Elton said. "The murderer can go save himself. "The murderer can save himself."

Carl bit his lip and briefly looked up into the sky. "Can you drop that for _one_ goddamn second? Have you considered that… oh I don't know…? Maybe Robin _isn't_ the murderer!"

Elton dodged the question. "So you mean to tell me that you're switching sides?"

"Maybe, but think about this," Carl said. "You'll be no better than the person who killed Paul if you sit there and not even try to go help rescue six kids being tormented by a psychopath!"

"He's right, you know," said Lyrica. "That's why I'm going with him."

"Me too," said Wendy.

Elton didn't respond, so he ended up watching Lyrica, Wendy, and Carl run into the forest. But he knew that if it came down to it, he would indeed go and save Robin and the others."

**~Jameer14**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 12: Day 4**

After about two minutes, Lyrica, Wendy, and Carl arrived at the brick wall.

"Whoa, that thing's _huge_!" marveled Wendy. "But…how?"

"It doesn't matter," said Lyrica. "What's important now is that we need to rescue Dipper and the others!"

"And how exactly do we climb a brick wall?" asked Carl.

Lyrica thought for a moment. "We can't go over it… but maybe we can dig under it."

"Well, whatever we're gonna do, we gotta hurry," said Carl, who was facing out away from both the forest and the brick wall. "We have company. Look!"

Lyrica looked in the direction that he was facing and saw two cloaked figures each on a four wheeler riding towards the three kids.

"Oh, no, not again," said Wendy.

"Again?" asked Carl.

"Those are the people who attacked me and the others when we were going to try to get out of this place," explained Wendy.

"Oh, so the stories are true!" exclaimed Carl.

One of the cloaked figures (both were now thirty feet away) pulled out a silver rifle and fires a gray beam of light.

All three kids fell to the ground and the beam hit a tree, turning it to stone.

"Too true!" said Lyrica. "Come on, we gotta hide!"

Unfortunately, the two people jumped off and chased Lyrica, Carl, and Wendy around the brick wall.

After turning the first corner, Carl said, "Alright, I'm done running like a coward."

He turned around and swung a hard punch at one of the cloaked men, who ended up falling on his back and dropping the silver rifle.

"Oscar, no!" yelled the other cloaked man. "Don't worry; I'll get the medusa device!"

"Not if I can help it," said Wendy. She ran over to the unnamed cloaked man and the two of them intertwined fingers and pushed on each other, while glaring at one another.

Lyrica dove to the ground to grab the medusa device (silver rifle), but Oscar also had a hand on it. Both of them pulled.

"Let go," grunted Lyrica as she pulled on the muzzle.

"Not… until I get one of you bastards!" snapped Oscar. He briefly glanced down and smiled evilly.

Realizing what was about to happen, Lyrica moved her body away from the barrel just as Oscar pulled the trigger.

Carl, who had just been running over to assist his fellow contestant, dropped on his back to avoid the gray beam of light that missed him by less than a centimeter.

Oscar and Lyrica spun several times as they pulled on the medusa device. After a few seconds, both stood practically next to each other, holding the stock.

The trigger was pulled again and this time, the beam of light hit Wendy, who had sadly been in its path.

Robbie's ex-girlfriend immediately turned to stone and the cloaked figure she'd been fighting let go of her in a hurry and fell to the ground.

"That'll have to do!" yelled Oscar. "Let's get outta here!" He flipped a switch on the medusa device, let go of it and ran off with his accomplice.

"Lyrica, turn them to stone!" ordered Carl.

She aimed the medusa device, but nothing happened when she pulled the trigger. "Nothing's happening!"

"Turn off the safety," said Carl.

Lyrica handed him the medusa device. "I don't know how to do that."

Carl took the silver looking rifle, ran around the corner, aimed and pulled the trigger.

Oscar and the other cloaked figure had just gotten on their four wheelers and were already beginning to drive away, so the beam of light missed.

Lyrica rounded the corner and watched as Carl fired twice more, missing both times.

The two attackers disappeared behind one of the sand dunes off in the distance.

Carl threw the medusa device on the ground in frustration. "I can't believe they got away! And now we have another person turned to stone!"

"Wait, there are more?" asked Lyrica.

Before Carl could respond, the brick wall began to shake.

* * *

**-Two minutes before what just happened-**

Gideon giggled giddily. He had Sekhmet, Allicia, Peter, and Robin trapped in a stone cage while Dipper stood on a rock the size of a school desk that hovered over a circular water tank with three hungry sharks in it.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" gloated Lil' Gideon. "I have my worst enemy at death's door, and the only way to save him is for his sister, my true love, to say yes to my marriage proposal."

Mabel, who was now ten feet in front of the tank looked very conflicted.

"Don't make any quick decisions!" said Dipper. "I have one last resort." He pulled out his 3 book and bean to flip though the pages. He was not going to go down like this.

Suddenly, Gideon squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds. When he reopened them, they were fully orange.

"Hey, hold the cover of that book towards me so I can see it," said a masculine voice that came out of Gideon's body.

Dipper hesitantly did so.

After another blink, Gideon's eyes turned fully brown. "Jack, he's got the third journal!" exclaimed a different voice. "Gideon, you must not harm him!"

The psychic's eyes returned to normal color. "What? No!" he bellowed. "This is bullshit! I must finish him off!" He threw a ball of fire at Dipper.

Inches before it touched his face, the fireball disappeared.

Suddenly, the shark tank, and the rock Dipper stood on vanished.

"_No!_" screamed Gideon as he fell into the sand on his knees.

The cinder block at Mabel's feet and the cage the others were trapped in vaporized.

Gideon arced his back and screamed as orange, brown, and blue light came out of his body.

The brick wall began to shake.

"It's coming down!" bellowed Robin.

Gideon's screams intensified for two seconds. Then, there was a bright flash followed by a nearly deafening bang.

After the light diminished and his hearing returned to normal, Dipper looked around and saw that the wall was gone, Gideon was lying on the ground, and three colored stick figures hovered in front of him.

After a brief introduction, Jack told Dipper why he did not want to harm him or the third journal.

"That book contains a spell that can be used once all four of us are together," explained the stick figure. "If it is used, you can have unlimited power over _anything_ in the universe. And we like to do that. But it comes at a cost for the host. So I suggest that you use that as a last resort, which I have a felling that'll happen."

"That's all kinda cool and scary at the same time," admitted Dipper. "But where's the water avatar?"

"He's in a host body," Jack replied. "I don't know the kid's name, but he's in your area. Anyway, that's all the information that I can give you. So until next time…" The three avatars disappeared.

Dipper turned around to face the others. "Well, today was an interesting day. I think I'll-" He saw Wendy. "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

Mabel bit her lip as she watched her brother clench his fists and fall to his knees.

"Who did this!?" bellowed Dipper. "_Who?_"

"Hey, calm down!" snapped Carl. "This is not the time to be hysterical!"

"This is the perfect time to be hysterical!" Dipper fired back.

"_Enough!_" Peter looked around to make sure that he had everyone's attention. "Wendy's turned to stone now. I know that it sucks. A lot. But the last thing that we need to do is break down like this! The only thing that we can do right now is to bring her back to Home Base. We'll take it from there. This will not go forgotten."

* * *

Gideon woke up a few hours later as the sun was setting.

He cursed silently as he stood up. Why did nothing work every time he tried to get back at Dipper? There was no true justice in this world.

As Gideon began to walk back towards Home Base, he saw a silver looking rifle in the sand. Curious, he picked it up, aimed at a tree in the forest, and pulled the trigger.

The beam of light that came out of the barrel immediately turned the tree to stone upon impact.

Gideon smiled evilly once he realized what he had. _Finally_, he thought. _A game changer. But I must not rush into this one, or I'll blow it! So when the time is right, I'll turn Dipper to stone and at last… nothing will stand in my way as I destroy him for once and for all._

**~Jameer14**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 13: Day 5**

The next morning, Candy called for an emergency meeting to be held on the second floor of the girls' cabin at 1:30.

When the meeting officially started at 1:37, the kids in attendance were the twins, Sekhmet, Lyrica, Robin, Peter, Elton, Carl, Allicia, Cameron, Raven, and Candy. Robbie and Gideon refused to attend.

The twelve kids sat in a misshaped circle on the floor. Candy stood up to get everyone's attention. "Thank you all for coming today," she said. "The purpose of today's meeting is to discuss what we should do now, because it seems that we are in a state of emergency."

"I honestly think that we should create some sort of government so that in times of crisis, they're the ones we turn to and they'll make the big boy decisions," suggested Cameron.

"That's actually what I was thinking of," said Candy.

"Honestly, I think that you should be the leader, Candy" Raven said. "After all, you were the one who called this meeting."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Candy smiled. "Well, I hear no oppositions, so I guess that I'm the president. But I also think that I should appoint a small council of maybe six or seven so we can have a checks and balances system similar to the American government back home."

"Couldn't agree more," said Dipper. "I'm not saying you'll be like this, but the last thing we need is a power hungry leader."

"Well, who's gonna be in the council?" Robin asked.

Candy thought for a moment. "Anyone I appoint has the right to turn down my offer," she began. "But I choose Dipper, Peter, Sekhmet, Lyrica, Elton, and Carl."

Dipper looked around. Sekhmet didn't look too happy, but she didn't say anything. Other than that, everyone else looked pretty content.

"So it's official," said Candy. "Our government consists of six council members and one president. I hereby _officially_ call the first public government meeting to order."

Elton stood up. "I'd like to start by saying that after a whole morning of looking, there is no food to be found in the forest. The berry bushes we've been using are now empty, and the only wild animals are bugs and a few stray birds. I also checked the trunk. It's empty."

Candy bit her lip. "I had a feeling that something like this would happen, I think that we should put together any food we gather into a sort of bank, and then it'll be distributed every morning."

"Well, can whoever actually gets the food receive a larger serving?" asked Allicia. "Because if I somehow get like a large turkey, I'd like extra food for the effort it took to actually get it."

"Unless it becomes an issue, I think that that's unnecessary," Elton said.

"Yes, at this point, I think that our main concern should be feeding everyone, no matter who catches it," agreed Raven.

"That's not exactly fair," said Carl.

"Well, if we've heard all of our arguments, I think that it's time to take a vote," said Candy. "Since this is a public meeting, both the council and the people will be allowed to vote. Everyone in favor of my idea, not including Allicia's suggestion, raise your hand."

Everyone but the twins, Allicia, and Carl raised their hands.

"I'm only opposed because Allicia has a point," said Dipper. "But I see that we lost 8-4, so it doesn't matter."

"Either way, I just realized that in order to put any laws or policies into place, we need to vote on ignoring Patrick's no rules rule," said Candy. "So all in favor raise your hand."

All twelve hands went up.

"Well, there's one more rule I'd like to propose," said Peter. "Until we figure out what's going on with the stone thing, no one should leave Home Base alone."

"So even if I have to take a piss, someone has to come with me?" Elton asked.

"That's the idea, yes," answered Peter.

"Honestly, I think that if this rule is passed, there should be some restrictions," Dipper said.

"But an extra pair of eyes, or even fists could make a huge difference," Carl said.

"But at the same time, we do need our privacy," argued Cameron. "There are just some things that I'd rather do alone."

"Besides, what are we gonna do when someone like Lil' Gideon needs to go take a dump," said Raven. "I'm pretty sure that _no one_ would want to accompany him."

"Well, in my opinion, none of this would be necessary if Patrick hadn't tried to trick us by saying that we could leave when we really couldn't," said Lyrica. "I think that we should also create a small brigade who will respond to emergencies. They'll also be responsible for capturing and holding Patrick for questioning, assuming he returns."

"Some of that's a little unnecessary," Raven said. "Like the part about capturing Patrick."

"Honestly, I think both ideas that Peter and Lyrica brought up are good," said Candy. "But of course, we still have to vote. So before we start, are there any new arguments or proposals?"

No one spoke up.

"Very well, everyone in favor of an unrestricted rule about not leaving Home Base without a buddy, please raise your hand," said Candy. She, Peter, Carl, Lyrica, and Robin did so.

"All opposed?" The remainder of the kids put their hands up as the kids in favor put their hands down.

"Well, the vote was won 7-5 in favor of not passing Peter's proposed law," reported Candy. "Now to move on to the last suggestion. Lyrica wants a small brigade whose missions would include capturing Patrick upon his return, and responding to any reported emergencies. All in favor please raise your hand." She, Lyrica, Dipper, Mabel, Sekhmet, and Carl raised their hands.

"All opposed?" The remainder of the kids put their hands up as the kids in favor put their hands down.

Candy bit her lip. "A 6-6 tie. Looks like we'll have to have a revote at the next council meeting."

"When will that be?" asked Carl.

Candy thought for a second. "What is today?"

"Thursday," replied Peter. "And I believe that it's October 5th."

"We'll have the next meeting on Saturday," Candy proclaimed. "That'll give us enough time to rest and rethink the brigade proposal. But remember that council members reserve the right to call another emergency meeting at any moment. So unless anyone else has anything left to say, I'd like to end this meeting."

No one spoke up.

"Okay, then," said Candy. "This public council meeting has officially been adjourned. Our next meeting, which will not be public, is going to be held Saturday, October 7th."

**~Jameer14**


	14. Chapter 14

**By the way, thanks for the continued support for this fan fiction. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 14: Day 6-8**

The next day, it rained practically non-stop, so everyone lay around inside the cabins, beginning to feel the effects of hunger.

As promised, the day after that, Candy met with the six members of the council and spent the whole day coming up with a document that would not only define the powers of the council and the president, but also contain a few laws and policies.

Dipper ripped out a blank sheet of paper from the back of his 3 book and they used that to write down the laws. In the end, this was what was approved by the council, and later read to the rest of the contestants:

**The Saharan (Home Base and surrounding areas within 3 miles) Accords**

**Powers of:**

**President**

**Council**

**Can suggest laws that the council will vote for or against**

**Serves as judge in all cases. Criminal or civil.**

**Can arrest anyone for violating the following laws & policies**

**Can "declare war" with any common threat.**

**Can impeach any council member for misconduct.**

**Has the right to draft ANY citizen (including himself/ herself and/ or the council members) for any reason (brigade, "war", etc.)**

**Can create laws that President can veto**

**Can override President's veto IF it is unanimous among members**

** Can override President's judicial decision IF it is unanimous among members**

**In charge of food collection/ distribution**

**Has right to impeach president for misconduct.**

**Votes over Presidential request for a council member's impeachment**

**Saharan laws and policies:**

**1. Killing and fighting will not be tolerated; if broken, arrest will be made and suspect will be prosecuted.**

**2. Each contestant has the right to have weapons of any kind**

**3. NO ONE has the right to search and seizure unless there is undeniable proof that something is being used to do unlawful activities.**

**4. Curfew is 10:30 pm local time. If broken, arrest will be made and suspect will be prosecuted.**

**5. If a "declaration of war is called", ANYONE is subject to a draft called by the President.**

**6. Any activity that requires the contestant to go out past the forest MUST be approved by the President.**

**7. Any food caught from now on will be placed with the council and will distribute it as seen fit.**

**8. If the brigade that is to be assembled catches any unlawful activities, they have the right to make an arrest and send the suspect to the President for Prosecution.**

The morning after the meeting, Dipper woke up at six thirty, unable to go back to sleep.

He silently got out of his bottom bunk and looked at the stone statues in the back of the room and drifted towards them.

It wasn't fair that some maniacs were terrorizing the kids by turning them to stone.

He had suggested a war against the cloaked figures, but Candy didn't want to risk having any more contestants turned to stone.

As he looked at each of the victims, Dipper noticed that Lee and Nate were holding large leaves over their crotches. Once again, he wondered why. But he wasn't curious enough to remove the leaves.

Dipper quietly pulled a stump that had been lying around over to the statues, stood on it, and held hands with Wendy. He put his fingers in the spaces between her own fingers.

Dipper bowed his head and closed his eyes, racking his head for a solution to the problem with people being turned to stone. He wasn't going to sit by and let them (especially Wendy) be stuck like that forever.

After about five minutes, Dipper opened his eyes, with no further inspiration. So he pulled out his 3 book with his free hand and opened it. The paper he'd been using as a book mark feel out.

Dipper let go of Wendy to pick it up. The paper was the note that Mabel had found in the girls cabin. Neither of them had been able to figure out its meaning.

Dipper whispered the note to himself. "_Once they are frozen, they become impure. But when you find water, you have the cure. ~PK_"

He twirled the note in his fingers as he tried to figure out its meaning for maybe the millionth time.

Dipper eyes widened as he had an epiphany. He reread the note several times more, than looked at the statues.

It was a long shot, but the plan he had formed was worth a try.

In the next fifteen minutes, Dipper woke up Mabel and the two of them carried Pacifica to a slowly churning river in the forest surrounding Home Base.

They had originally planned on taking Wendy, but because of the weight she gained from being turned to stone combined with the strength the twins lost due to hunger, Wendy was too heavy.

Pacifica, on the other hand, was significantly lighter. So despite the hatred the twins had towards her, that's who they ended up taking.

Once they arrived at the river, Mabel spoke. "Are you sure that if we drop her in the water, she'll become human again?" asked Mabel. "Besides, why couldn't this wait until later when we could have asked a few others to help us carry Wendy?"

"Because I don't want to get everyone excited," replied Dipper. "Especially if I'm wrong."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," said Mabel. She and her brother swung Pacifica three times and tossed her into the water.

Pacifica's stone body fell four and a half feet before hitting the bottom.

As Dipper stepped forward to take a look in the river, he saw a flask sticking out of the ground that contained what looked like a red, carbonated liquid.

He pulled the flask out of the ground, briefly looked at it, and put it in his vest. He'd analyze it later.

Suddenly, the sound of water bubbling broke the silence.

Dipper looked up and saw a small steam rising from the river water. Then, Pacifica's body returned to normal after a quick white light. She frantically stood up to keep herself from drowning.

A coughing Pacifica staggered out of the river where the twins helped her remain standing.

"Are you alright?" asked Dipper.

Pacifica grabbed his arms. "It was horrible! The whole time I was stone was unbearable. The whole time, I was conscious, but I couldn't see, feel, or move. I could hear snidbits at a time. It was like I was forced to experience a death where I knew what went on around me."

Dipper weaseled out of her grip. "That sounds bad. But believe me, I feel like we're two steps from hell. And inevitably, we're going to be there soon."

Suddenly, a girl with sandy blonde waist length hair, with tan skin who was wearing a neon purple tank top, Jean shorts (with a knife sticking out of her back pocket), and neon pink flip flops emerged from the trees on the other side of the river and ran across it. She stopped when she saw the other three.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I think the real question here, is who are _you_?" Mabel countered.

Before the girl could answer, three cloaked figures emerged on the other side of the river, each holding a medusa device.

Pacifica yelped at the sight of them.

"Don't worry, I got this," said the girl. She summoned two balls of green energy and used them to blast two of the cloaked figures back into the trees.

The third grunted and pulled the trigger on his medusa device. The girl counter attacked with a continuous stream of green energy. The two beams collided over the river and pushed against each other.

The girls' beam easily won out and the cloaked figure was blasted back into the trees.

"Again, who are you?" asked Mabel incredulously.

"My name is Sahara," said the girl. "I'm a local who wandered in this area and was-" Suddenly, her skin turned pale, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out.

**~Jameer14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, everyone. Due to the way fan-fiction pasted the last chapter, the Saharan Accords looked confusing. So I'm gonna retype it below:**

**The Saharan (Home Base and surrounding areas within 3 miles) Accords**

**Powers of:**

**_President_**

**Can suggest laws that the council will vote for or against**

**Serves as judge in all cases. Criminal or civil.**

**Can arrest anyone for violating the following laws & policies**

**Can "declare war" with any common threat.**

**Can impeach any council member for misconduct.**

**Has the right to draft ANY citizen (including himself/ herself and/ or the council members) for any reason (brigade, "war", etc.)**

**_Council_**

**Can create laws that President can veto**

**Can override President's veto IF it is unanimous among members**

**Can override President's judicial decision IF it is unanimous among members**

**In charge of food collection/ distribution**

**Has right to impeach president for misconduct.**

**Votes over Presidential request for a council member's impeachment**

**Saharan laws and policies:**

**1. Killing and fighting will not be tolerated; if broken, arrest will be made and suspect will be prosecuted.**

**2. Each contestant has the right to have weapons of any kind**

**3. NO ONE has the right to search and seizure unless there is undeniable proof that something is being used to do unlawful activities.**

**4. Curfew is 10:30 pm local time. If broken, arrest will be made and suspect will be prosecuted.**

**5. If a "declaration of war is called", ANYONE is subject to a draft called by the President.**

**6. Any activity that requires the contestant to go out past the forest MUST be approved by the President.**

**7. Any food caught from now on will be placed with the council and will distribute it as seen fit.**

**8. If the brigade that is to be assembled catches any unlawful activities, they have the right to make an arrest and send the suspect to the President for Prosecution.**

**Well, that's that. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 15: Day 9-10**

The next morning, Dipper called an emergency meeting to see what to do about Sahara. She wanted to stay with them (while keeping her powers a secret), but that meant more people to feed, watch, and govern over.

So the council added a new policy to the Saharan Accords:

**9. If a person under the age of eighteen comes to the Saharan requesting citizenship, the council votes whether or not to allow or deny his or her request. If voted it, the new citizen MUST serve one mission on the brigade.**

The council then proceeded to vote on Sahara's request to join. The vote tied 3-3.

Since it was a tie, Candy made the final call. She ruled in favor of allowing Sahara to live with them.

* * *

Later that day around 7:30 pm, Raven checked the trunk and found three fully roasted turkeys.

The food was sent to the council to distribute. But since it was hard to divide three turkeys among nineteen people, they decided that the government would split two, and everyone else could have the rest.

The only person opposed to that was Candy, but because of the Saharan Accords, there was nothing she could do about it.

By 9:30, all the contestants and Sahara had received their food. Some people (Gideon, Robbie, Lee, and Pacifica) chose to scarf it all down. But the rest of them ate some then, but saved the rest for later.

The next morning around nine, Sekhmet approached Candy with a request to take the brigade (consisting of Lyrica, Sahara, Raven, Cameron, Dipper, Robin, and Elton) to the outhouse where she'd seen Patrick with his rifle. Her request was granted.

Three hours later, Sekhmet led the brigade into the forest.

"So, you say that you saw a small wooden structure that looked like an outhouse where you saw Patrick holding a gun?" asked Cameron.

"Yes, and I wanted to check it out," Sekhmet replied.

Elton sighed. "It's probably just an outhouse and Patrick was just carrying the gun for protection," he said. "After all, our accords and the US's Constitution allow us to carry weapons."

Sekhmet _really_ wanted to tell them what Patrick had said upon seeing her, but that could very possibly mean that everyone else who wasn't tortured by Lil' Gideon the other day would find out her secret.

After about a minute, the eight kids arrived at the small wooden building.

Sahara reached for the knob, but stopped. "Are sure this is a good idea?" she asked. "What if we get ambushed by some of those cloaked figures?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out," said Raven. She reached out and pulled the door open

Sahara flinched, as if she was expecting something.

Nothing happened.

The eight of them poked their heads in and saw the inside of a glass elevator.

They all stepped inside (it was a tight fit), Robin pressed a button on the left wall and the elevator began to descend.

It got dark really quickly since the only lights came from the button, and a pitiful incandescent light bulb that hung from the ceiling.

After ten seconds, the elevator stopped in front of two doors that slid open.

The eight kids stepped into a room about the size of an average classroom with a large flat screen TV that was surrounded by at least ten smaller screens on the wall opposite to the elevator. There was a door to the left of all the screens, and under them was a keyboard that had what looked like a closed Nintendo DS.

Each screen showed something different. Most of the smaller ones were about the size of a text book and showed either the forest or Home Base. But the biggest screen showed Lil' Gideon, sitting on the top bunk in the boys' cabin, picking his nose.

"That is disturbing and disgusting in so many ways," said Raven.

Sekhmet picked up the device that looked like a Nintendo DS. The top screen showed a paused image of a man eating a banana. This man fit the description of the person who was shot and killed in the forest. The bottom screen showed a play button, a pause button, and under the two, a logo that read _Replay 3100._

Dipper stood next to Sekhmet. "What are you looking at?" he asked. The others also began to crowd around the _Replay 3100._

Sekhmet shrugged and pressed play. Almost immediately, Mackenzie and Patrick entered the shot.

"Paul, we need to talk!" Patrick snapped.

Paul seemed startled by this as he put his banana away. "Wh-what do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, don't play games with me!" said Patrick. "We know what shit you've been pulling. This is completely unacceptable!"

Paul bit his lip. "Come on, they're just kids! Cut them some slack."

"No, we can't!" snapped Mackenzie. "The whole point of this was to prototype the medusa device and a few other things while we try to recreate the serum we lost. Thanks to your little poem that you left in the girls' cabin, we have to start everything earlier! You don't deserve to wear this!" She ripped a lanyard off his neck and threw it off to the side.

"I'm sorry!" said Paul. "I promise I won't do it again."

"You're right, you won't," said Patrick. He pulled out a small shotgun.

Paul's eyes widened. He backed up into a tree and began to yell for help.

"Why are you doing this the boring way?" asked Mackenzie.

"Because the fun way would be too quick," Patrick replied. "This dumbass needs to pay for what he's done." He aimed the gun at Paul and pulled the trigger.

The bullet slammed into the camera man's upper shoulder, causing him to bounce off of the tree and fall onto his stomach.

Sekhmet pressed pause.

"I- I can't believe it," said Elton. "_Patrick_ killed him?"

"We need to show the others," said Dipper. "Sekhmet, bring that back to Home Base when we leave."

Raven noticed a _Replay 3100_ was connected to the big screen with a cable. "So that's how they get video on those things." she said. She opened the _Replay _connected to the big screen and saw the live feed on the portable device and the one on the wall.

Cameron turned and looked in that direction. "We might need to bring that _Replay 3100_ with us too. Look!"

On the big screen, it showed Lil' Gideon digging through someone's bed. The psychic found some meat, smiled, and began to eat.

"Hey, that's my bed!" blurted out Elton. "That bastard's gonna get it!" He yanked the _Replay 3100 _from the cable.

Suddenly, the door next to the screens swung open and three men wearing a black polo and khaki pants strode in. Each of the newcomers held a medusa device.

"Hey, how'd you kids get in!" one of the men snapped. "Ya know what, screw that. We always shoot first, ask questions later. He pulled the trigger on the medusa device.

Sekhmet created a black force field wall to block the gray beam of light.

Elton, Lyrica, Sahara, Raven, and Cameron looked at Sekhmet in surprise.

"Cowards!" snapped another one of the men. "Come out and fight!"

Robin glowered at the men. "If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get!" he said. "Dipper, you take Elton, Lyrica, Sahara, Raven, and Cameron back to Home Base. Sekhmet and I will deal with these fools."

"Why do you get to fight?" Lyrica asked.

"Because I can do this," Robin replied. He got on all fours and morphed into a medium sized gray wolf.

"Whoa!" said Dipper. "Wait a second, are the wolf that saved me, Mabel, and Wendy from those cloaked figures after the helicopter exploded?"

Robin shook his head. "When that happened, I was too busy running for my life. That might have been someone else," he said. "Now go! Get to safety."

Dipper, Lyrica, Sahara, Raven, Cameron, and Elton retreated into the elevator. Soon after, the doors closed, and everyone left in the room could hear the sound of an elevator rising.

Robin turned to Sekhmet. "Ready to fight?"

"No," admitted the dark angel.

"Me neither, but this has to be done," Robin said. "Fight 'till the end?"

"Always," Sekhmet replied. She let go of the force field.

**~Jameer14**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for not uploading anything last week. I got caught up in things, and the time to type didn't present itself. But I hope the wait was worth it, because here's Chapter 16. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 16: Day 10-11**

Immediately, all three men stood in a straight line and fired their medusa devices.

Both Robin (still a wolf) and Sekhmet dropped to their stomachs.

After the gray beams of light missed the kids and hit the wall behind them, Sekhmet jumped back up and transformed into a full dark angel. She then leapt forward and kicked the man in the middle to the ground.

The two men, now on either side of the dark angel, turned and fired. Sekhmet ducked and the two men ended up turning each other to stone.

Robin sat back on his haunches, mouth agape.

"And that's how you take down two idiots with one attack," said Sekhmet as she stood up and looked down at the last remaining opponent.

The guy's face showed a mixture of fear and anger. But he quickly reached behind him, pulled out a cell phone, pressed a button, and shouted, "Intruder alert 4717! I repeat, Intruder alert 4717 in Sector K Room B. This is not a drill!"

Robin pounced on top of the man, grabbed the phone with his mouth, and tossed it aside.

"Don't even think about moving," threatened Sekhmet. She looked at Robin. "So you have the ability to turn into a wolf. Is that all?"

"No," replied Robin. "I'm a wizard, which is the whole reason that I'm able to do this."

"Interesting." Sekhmet turned her attention back to the cowering man. "Alright, we have you pinned. "Tell us what you know! Who is Patrick and why did he trick us into living in this hell?"

The man did not answer, but he turned his head to look out the door, which was still slightly ajar. "I don't have to," he said. "My reinforcements are here."

Robin took a look out the door and cursed. "He's right," said the wolf as he jumped off the man and turned to look at Sekhmet. "A dozen or so people carrying tranq guns are running are running down the hall towards us."

Unfortunately, that had distracted Sekhmet and Robin. The door swung fully open and the tranq darts began to fly across the room; neither contestant had much time to react.

Sekhmet summoned two balls of black fire, but a dart impaled her shoulder, and she immediately began to feel woozy.

She tried to summon a force field, but another dart hit one of her legs, causing her powers to fail her.

Sekhmet dropped to her knees just as a third dart hit her right arm, sending her spiraling down into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Patrick entered the media room, he was surprised to see a wolf and a dark angel lying on the floor, completely unconscious due to the several tranquilizer darts sticking out of both of them. This was by far the most interesting intruder alert he'd ever responded to.

"How did they get in?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know, they were just here with a few others when I walked in," replied Hank (the one who called the intruder alert).

"There were _more_?" snapped Patrick. "And you let them get away? How could you do that, you imbecile!?"

He was about to slap Hank, but there was a quick flash of black light.

Patrick looked at where the flash of light had come from and he saw that the dark angel had turned into one of the contestants. Sekhmet.

"So that's who that dark angel is," said Patrick. "And I just can't wait to find out who the wolf is."

He turned to Hank. "Bring the girl and the wolf to the prison chambers. Make sure they both receive the … _deluxe_ treatment."

* * *

The door to the boys' cabin swung open and Dipper, Elton, and Candy strode in.

Gideon, who had been trying to take a nap on one of the bunks, fell to the floor.

Candy marched over to the psychic. "Gideon Gleeful, you are under arrest for stealing Elton's turkey meat. We have your actions caught on video, so don't even try to deny it!"

Gideon stood up. "Fine, I won't!" he snapped. "But you can't arrest me for that shit anyway!"

Elton marched over and shoved Lil' Gideon onto the bed. "Watch it, dumbass! We totally have the right to arrest you! What you did is thievery!"

Gideon stood up and got in Elton's face. "Okay, so let's assume that you somehow have a recording of me doing it," snarled the psychic. "Nothing in your Goddamn accords says that I can't steal. Don't believe me? Look for yourself, you bastard!"

Gideon pulled out a copy of the Saharan Accords and slammed it into Elton's chest, causing him to fall on his butt.

Candy pulled out her own copy and read it over, frowning. "He's right," she said. "We can't arrest Gideon."

Elton stood up. "But can't we arrest him for fighting? He shoved me to the ground."

Candy shrugged as she looked at the Saharan Accords again. "Maybe."

"He pushed me first!" Gideon retorted. ""If anything, _Elton _should be arrested."

Candy shook her head. "I don't think so. After all, it was only two shoves."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" fumed Lil' Gideon. "Literally two seconds you were willing to arrest me for a fight that I didn't start. A fight that Elton started, BUT YOU WONT ARREST HIM!"

"Calm down, we can al-" began Candy.

"Shut the hell up!" interrupted Gideon. "I'm tired of it! I'm tired of this tyranny that you created. Your government is a damn pyramid! And guess who's on top?"

"I know what you're gonna say," said Candy. "Me. The president."

"WRONG!" yelled Lil' Gideon. "The council! They can do all sorts of things that the president can't do! And the people have no power! If anyone's gonna be on the top of a tyrannical pyramid, it's me! So you and your council better watch out!" He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"_Ooh_, I'm so scared," said Elton. He turned to Dipper. "Come on, let's go show the others the footage of Paul's murder. That'll give way to so many answers."

Candy was still thinking about the exchange she had with Gideon. "But he _does_ have a point?" she asked. "Right?"

Candy turned around to look at Elton and Dipper, but they were already gone.

* * *

The next morning around 7:30 am, a small semi-truck was parked in front of the forest, its back door facing the trees.

Patrick stepped out of the cab and walked to the back of the truck and opened the door. Inside were about 140 sleeping monkeys, each had a spear and shield strapped to its back.

Patrick stepped onto an open space in the back of the truck and blew a special whistle.

Each monkey snapped awake and stood up, facing Patrick.

"Good morning, genetically advanced primates of the wild!" yelled Patrick. "You guys are the next prototype we're testing on the children. Today, we send you on a mission to find the only remaining dose of the pluralizer serum that has been detected to be somewhere in this region. Because of your advanced sense of smell, I know you'll succeed."

The monkeys screeched, applauded, and picked their noses.

"I have reason to believe that one of the kids have the serum in his or her possession," continued Patrick. "Do whatever it takes to get it. Use the weapons we provided, although I'm not sure you'll actually do it. But that's not the point. Don't let anything those brats do get in your way! I don't care what you do! You can destroy the wall! The cabins! The kids! I don't care. All I want is that serum! Can you all do that?"

The monkeys screeched in agreement.

"NOW GO!" bellowed Patrick.

All 140 monkeys surged forward, ran past Patrick, jumped off the truck and stormed into the forest.

**As I said before, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Until then …**

**~Jameer14**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 17: Day 11**

Meanwhile, back at the boys' cabin, Dipper had just finished his quick observation of the flask he'd found. There wasn't much that he could do with it. All he was able to do way shake it a little, sniff it, and pour a drop onto the floor.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened, but Dipper still felt the slightly carbonated liquid in the flask was special, so he lifted a loose floorboard and put it in a small compartment that he'd discovered earlier.

He was about to go back to sleep when he heard the distant sounds of monkeys screeching.

Carl sat up in his bed. "You hear that too, right?" he asked.

Dipper nodded. "I wonder what it is."

Carl got out of bed and put on his shirt and shoes. "I think we'll get an answer to your question if we go outside."

Once the two of them were outside, the screeching seemed to be getting closer and becoming louder.

"It seems to be a swarm of monkeys," observed Dipper. "But I wonder how many there are."

"I'd say at least fifty," estimated Carl.

Suddenly, a single monkey with a spear and shield strapped to its back emerged from the forest into Home Base.

Dipper laughed with relief. "Oh my gosh. For a second there, I thought we were facing an-"

Without any warning, dozens of monkeys poured into Home Base from all sides.

"Holy shit!" yelled Carl. "We're being invaded!"

Twenty monkeys jumped up and tackled Carl and Dipper to the ground while the other 120 flooded into the cabins.

In less than two seconds, screams came from both cabins.

Dipper tried to push off the monkeys pinning him to the ground, but their strength was just too much.

Suddenly, the wolf that had rescued Dipper and Wendy a few days ago emerged from the forest and roared confidently.

All of the monkeys that were outside turned their attention to the wolf. Dipper used that opportunity to weasel out of the dog pile he was in.

About thirty monkeys charged out of the cabins and ambushed the wolf, causing the other twenty monkeys to snap out of their stupor.

At that moment, Lyrica ran out of the girls' cabin, unsheathed a couple of knives from her belt, and hurled them outward.

The knives hit two monkeys square in the chest, causing the animals to fall on their backs and disintegrate.

Dipper and Lyrica ran to the pile of ashes now on the ground.

"Wow, you have great aim," said Dipper.

"Thanks," replied Lyrica. She suddenly bent down, picked up a knife and slashed a monkey that was attempting to tackle her from behind. The animal was sliced in half and became a pile of ashes upon hitting the ground.

"What the hell is this attack for?" asked Lyrica as she picked up the other knife. "It seems too random and makes no sense."

"I know less about this than you do," replied Dipper. He looked at the wolf, who was pummeling the monkeys like it was nobody's business. "These monkeys seem advanced, though, so maybe someone sent them here."

"That makes sense," said Lyrica.

The two of them looked towards the cabins and saw fifteen monkeys open the trunk and throw out its contents that included: six loaves of bread, a jug of water, and four blankets.

Lyrica cursed. "Why didn't we check that thing sooner?"

Suddenly, the monkeys lifted the trunk off the ground and threw it up in the air. It crashed through the roof of the boys' cabin, creating a large hole. After its landing, part of the trunks still stuck out of the roof.

"Holy crap!" Dipper shouted. "Why would those things do that?"

"They must be looking for something," Lyrica realized. "But what is it?"

Before either of them could come up with an answer, a flash of gray light came from the second floor of the boys' cabin.

All of the monkeys both inside and outside of the cabins froze. There was a shout followed by another flash of gray light. All of the monkeys immediately screeched in a panic and fled from Home Base.

"That was the _strangest_ ending to a fight that I've ever seen," Lyrica noted.

"Yeah, you're telling me," said Carl as he got up and walked over to Dipper and Lyrica.

Candy came out of the girls' cabin. She looked like she had fallen off the bed three times and one of the lenses to her glasses was cracked. "Everybody out!" she yelled urgently. "We need to make sure that we didn't lose anyone!"

Slowly, the remaining contestants and Sahara came out of the cabins.

After waiting ninety seconds, Dipper did a head count.

"We have everyone but Robbie, Gideon, Sekhmet, and Robin," Dipper reported to Candy. "But then again, Robin and Sekhmet haven't returned from their quest yet."

Peter rushed over and pulled Dipper aside.

"Gideon has it," hissed Peter.

"Has what?" Dipper asked.

Before Peter could answer, the door to the boys' cabin swung open and Gideon strode out, carrying a medusa device.

Dipper's jaw dropped to the ground. _How did that psychopath get his hands on that?_ he wondered.

"Those monkeys messed with the wrong guy!" Gideon said as he slammed the butt of the medusa device (remember, it's shaped like a rifle, but it's silver) on the ground.

"Wait, you scared those monkeys off?" asked Candy in astonishment. "You… saved us?"

"Yeah, more or less," admitted Lil' Gideon. "The two shots I fired scared the hell out of those monkeys."

Candy stepped forward reluctantly. "Your actions ended an attack that we were not prepared for," she said. "How can we ever repay you?"

Gideon smiled evilly. "I thought you'd never ask." He quickly aimed the medusa device at Candy, and pulled the trigger.

There had been very little time to react. So by the time Candy realized what was going on, they gray beam of light hit her square in the chest, immediately turning her to stone.

Everybody froze.

"For saving your sorry asses, I get to become the new ruler of the place that you all call the Saharan," announced Lil' Gideon. "I'm at the top of the pyramid now!"

Lyrica stepped forward, un-phased. "This is a two branch government, remember?" she said. "We have the council, and the president. There is no pyramid."

"Well, I guess that you'll have to vote to get rid of your little constitution, the Saharan Accords, so I can become the ultimate ruler," said Gideon. "Not that big of a deal."

Dipper stepped next to Lyrica. "You're forgetting the biggest part," he said. "We have to vote for that, which is something that'll never happen."

Gideon gripped the medusa device tighter. "I can be quite persuasive," he said. "But we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. So all council members in favor raise your hand."

No one did so.

"The hard way it is," said Gideon. He began to swing the medusa device back and forth. "Eenie, meenie, minie, moe. Catch a tiger by its _TOE_!" He suddenly aimed the medusa device at Peter, who yelped and raised his hand.

"Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" cooed Lil' Gideon. "Now do I have to do that to the rest of the council members, or do you all have enough common sense to make the right choice?"

Reluctantly, Lyrica, Carl, and Elton all raised their hands.

"That's the whole council, right?" asked Gideon.

"No, you're forgetting me and Sekhmet, who is excused from voting since she's not here," Dipper said boldly. "And guess what? It has to be unanimous." He actually wasn't sure about the last statement, but he didn't let it show.

"No problem, then," said Gideon. He pushed the barrel of the medusa device onto Dipper's nose." "All it takes to turn you into stone is the pull of a trigger. But to save yourself, all ya have to do is raise your hand."

Dipper's heart raced and he realized that he was out of options. He looked once more at Gideon's finger on the trigger.

Dipper raised his hand.

Lil' Gideon pulled the medusa device away. "Good boy," he said. Then, he quickly swung the barrel of the medusa device and slammed it into Dipper's balls.

"_Owwwwwww_," groaned Dipper as he put his hands on his crotch and fell to the fetal position.

After shooting a smug look at his rival's great-nephew, Gideon turned to look at everyone else. "I, Gideon Gleeful am now your new, all powerful leader!" he announced.

Dipper painfully looked at his sister and mouthed, _Do something!_

Mabel walked over to Lil' Gideon and put her hand on his shoulder. "Gideon, don't you think you're rushing into this? Maybe we should talk this over."

Gideon took Mabel's hand in his. "My sweet, if you had treated me like a king, I would have treated you like a queen. But since you and your damn brother insisted on treating me like a game, I'm gonna have to show you two how the game is played."

"But I didn't even-" began Mabel, but she was interrupted.

"Quiet," snapped Lil Gideon. "There's no talking me, or my second hand man, Robbie, out of it."

But he's not even here!" protested Mabel.

"Oh, he'll be back." Gideon faced the others. "Now start cleaning this place up, you miserable imbeciles! Those damn monkeys did a lot of damage."

**~Jameer14**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 18: Day 11-13**

For the rest of that long day, the contestants cleaned up the mess the monkeys had left.

A lot of the bunk beds were made into regular beds since the posts holding the top bunks had been broken in the battle.

The next day, Gideon left Robbie in charge of Home Base while he attached a rope to his bed made Dipper pull him around the area to search for food.

Since the bed did not have wheels, the task was a lot more arduous. Plus, every so often, Gideon would hit Dipper with a stick that he had yanked from a tree.

The whole time, Dipper wanted to just quit and leave Gideon alone, but the only thing that stopped him was the fact that Gideon had the medusa device in his hand, ready to fire.

Around noon, Dipper begged Gideon to let him get a drink at the river they had been passing.

After a few minutes, Lil' Gideon said, "Alright, but you only got five seconds!"

Dipper dropped to his knees and began to drink.

"_54321! _Time's up!" Gideon smacked Dipper with the stick.

Six and a half hours later, Gideon instructed Dipper to start heading back to Home Base. The bed wasn't back in its proper spot in the boys' cabin until 8:30.

"I can't believe that after all that searching we did today, we didn't find anything," said Gideon. "Oh, well. Be ready tomorrow morning at 9:30 for more labor.

Dipper slowly shuffled outside onto the porch of the boys' cabin before collapsing flat on his face.

Three seconds later, Mabel, Sahara, and Peter were at his side.

"Dipper, are you okay?" asked Mabel as she turned her brother onto his back.

"He looks parched," observed Sahara. She pulled a bottle from her drawstring and poured some river water into Dipper's mouth.

"He's swallowing, that's a good sign," Peter said. "How hard did Gideon work you?"

"The whole day, I had to drag him around on his bed," said Dipper once the water ran out. "There were very minimal breaks that lasted barely ninety seconds."

"All day, and you didn't pass out?" asked Sahara. "You are one tough soldier."

"Yeah, but I was just about ready to surrender completely," Dipper admitted. "I hate to say this, but I think that Gideon may have won."

Peter gasped. "You can't say that! You're fighting on the right side. Good always beats evil. Even when it looks like evil will win, it never does! Good _will_ make a comeback."

Dipper laughed, but there was no humor in his voice. "That'd be the largest comeback I'd ever seen," he said. "But I'm still doubtful."

"Don't worry, it'll still happen," assured Sahara. Although, only seconds later, she realized that she didn't even believe herself.

* * *

Dipper had been in no condition to go back inside, so some blankets, a mattress, and a pillow were bought out. So he ended up sleeping on the porch of the boys' cabin.

The next morning upon waking up, Dipper saw Patrick standing ten yards in front of both cabins. Just to the right of the host, there was a red wagon containing two large objects covered by long, white blankets. He also held an ax.

Adrenaline surged through Dipper as he popped up, went inside the cabin to let the guys know that Patrick was back. Then he stormed outside.

"You!" snarled Dipper as he pointed at the host. "Do you have any idea what kind of hell you've put us through? The torture we've endured-"

At that moment, Patrick pulled away the blankets, revealing that Sekhmet and Robin were inside the wagon. Both were in human form, but both had been turned to stone.

Dipper stopped in his tracks.

"Take any steps closer, and I'll chop these two beasts to pieces, making it nearly impossible for either of them to be restored to their human hybrid selves," threatened Patrick.

Dipper clenched his fists together. "What do you want?"

Patrick laughed. "There we go. You know exactly how these things go," he said. "But I want the only prototype that I don't have! The puralizer serum."

Dipper could sense the other contestants coming out of both cabins, so he made a point to remain calm. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm pretty sure that I don't have it."

"I have reason to believe that someone here has the puralizer serum," said Patrick. "It makes the stone transformations permanent. It serves as steroids for those monkeys. It can do so much help to the prototypes that I've made."

A nervous feeling formed in Dipper's stomach. "Well, you spend _way_ too much time on those cameras," he said. "Besides, what are all these prototypes for anyway?"

"To take over the world!" snapped Patrick. "This whole 'show' was designed to put people in environments where I could test these prototypes and see which ones are useful. I've tested more than you may realize. And as far as the cameras, that's actually not how I discovered that the puralizer serum was here. Allow my newest partner to explain."

A yellow triangle with a single eye, two arms, and two legs appeared next to Patrick. It also wore a thin top hat.

"Hello, everyone," said the triangle. "I am Bill Cipher."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"Hm, I guess I'm not the celebrity I think I am," mused Bill. "Anyway, I created a being using samples from a few of the contestants to create the perfect warrior spy. She even came with a few cool gadgets. Let's see if you can guess who it is."

Dipper looked back at Sahara, who had her head turned and slightly bowed as if she'd done something shameful.

"No," said Dipper. "Not Sahara."

"Bingo, bingo," said Bill. "Now daughter, please reveal who has the serum."

"I don't know," said Sahara hesitantly. "I don't wanna be a part of hurting these kids. They're nice and I'm beginning to doubt if your motives are right. I'm not even sure if you'll stabilize me with a dose of the puralizer serum like you say you will. Will you?"

There was a brief look on Patrick's face that revealed that was the last thing he wanted to do. But it was quickly masked by a smile. Dipper wasn't sure if anyone else noticed.

"Of course we will," said Patrick. "But we can't do that if you don't even tell us who has the serum."

For a few moments, Sahara did nothing. Then, she blasted Dipper with a beam of green energy.

Dipper screamed and fell forward.

Bill looked down at him. "Dipper Pines, the great nephew of Stanford Pines," he mused. "Why is it not surprising that _you_ have the serum? Now go get it."

Seeing no other option, Dipper turned around and went inside the boys' cabin. He shut the door behind him, lifted the floor board, and pulled out the flask. _This must be it_, he thought.

He was about to go outside, but an idea came into his mind.

He opened the 3 book to the page bookmarked by the avatars of the four elements and recited the spell.

The fire, ground, and air stick figures appeared above the book.

"You don't have all four of us, so you can't have the ultimate power deal," said the fire one.

"I know, I know," Dipper said. "But can I at least have the powers of all of the elements, but water. I'm kind of in a sticky situation here."

The three avatars looked at each other. "I don't see why not," said Luke after a short silence. "But you'll be limited to only the powers of fire, earth, and air. Once the water avatar is available, he'll go straight into you. At that point, you'll have the unlimited powers. But the cost that we mentioned comes into play. Got it?"

"Yes," replied Dipper. Almost immediately, the three avatars flew into his chest, creating a brief tingling sensation.

Dipper strode confidently outside with the flask. "Is this it?" he asked.

"Yes! Now hand it over!" said Patrick excitedly.

"Okay, but return Sekhmet and Robin first," Dipper demanded.

"Of course." Patrick pushed the wagon with his foot. It stopped two feet in front of Dipper. "Now the serum."

Dipper slid it to the host, who picked it up and smiled heavenly.

After Allicia pulled the wagon back towards the cabins, Dipper said, "Hey Bill and Pat! I've got another surprise for you!"

Before either could answer, Dipper blasted a ball of fire at Patrick, knocking him to the ground.

"What the-how?" stammered Bill.

Patrick got right back up and patted out the flames. "Fool, the sun block I used protected me from your fire attack!"

"Sun block?" asked a confused Dipper.

Patrick smiled. "That's right, you don't know who I really am," he said. "I might as well tell you. You guys would have found out somehow, anyway. I, Patrick E. Ripmav, and most of the crew for this fake show, are vampires!" He bared his fangs and hissed.

**~Jameer14**


End file.
